Newer Soul
by AshaTwiHard72
Summary: Edward is gone, he's not coming back, why is that idea becoming less and less painful? My heart, it already knows the answer,it always has, I'm only just now admitting it. It was Jake, it had always been Jake. I was not meant to be with a blood crazed vampire. I was meant for Jake, and no one else.Fate always has a plan,but what happens when fate meets dilemma? Imprint Story...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I couldn't help but surrender that one blissful tear to the exposed world while I hugged my father. All I wanted to do was show Charlie just how much his words meant to me. He had been attacked by a vampire, a new born to be specific, he knew just as much about the supernatural world as I did now, he knew about Jake, and he was still happy for me, he still loved Jacob as his own son, he understood why I couldn't tell him,he knew it was for good reason, why it pained me to see jacob walk away, he knew everything and we had no secrets. Yes, all I could do was surrender that one little tear. I wanted to scream and shout and tell him everything but for now I was ok with hugging him just to show how much I loved him. Then Charlie spoke. " Now,Now bells don't get all mushy on me, I understand and I love you so...run along now, I refuse to cry anymore, I've done enough of that in the last week to run a river dry." He smiled. So did I, I was completely blissed out. Now what consumed my mind was the thought of my Jacob up on my bed waiting,I almost jumped out of my skin in anticipation. I looked at Charlie one last time " Thank you dad, I love you."

Now I was taking the stairs two at time to get to him. I was so excited I attempted to take three at once, and failed horribly, I went straight into the top step, it didn't stop me though I got right back up wanting so desperately to be in his arms, to feel his breath on me, to breath in the woodsy fresh dewy aroma of his body. I opened the door and closed it behind me carefully before rushing to my bed and on to his beautifully sculpted body. He giggled and wrapped his arms around me. I opened my mouth but he beat me. "I heard and Bella...there are no words for how happy I am with this news. I love you so much and even though you may not think so, I really do need your fathers blessing, you know just to feel a little more..."- He stopped , pondering, thinking of the write word and then it came to him- "worthy of you." At that I just had to let out a quiet laugh. My dear Jacob had it all wrong. He looked at me questionably. "Jake, I'm laughing because it's absolutely absurd." He still didn't get the meanings of my words I had to explain which was crazy, it was obvious. I sat up, he pulled me closer to him and wrapped his warm muscles around my waist. I continued "Jacob I am not worthy of you,I don't deserve any of you and I certainly am not worthy of your unconditional love." I bowed my head in shame. I was a monster and I knew I was, I knew I was in love with jake, I loved him more than I could ever love anyone else, I would have to try to love anyone else, it was completely absorb to even think that I could even love someone else even a third of how much I loved my Jake,even Edward, who had no hold on me anymore. I knew that I would want to spend the rest of my life with Jacob , I had loved him all along, and not known it. But what about all the hurt I had put him threw in the process of realizing that Jacob was my soul mate? Had I no shame in hurting him? And here I sat allowing him to comfort me with his warm rubbing hands. He was too good.

Suddenly I was moving from sitting on my bed next to Jacob, through the air and then I was laying down on his chest, I almost forgot how quick Jacob was after he phased. It took me by surprise but I didn't care, I loved being in his arms, it was home."Isabella Marie Swan, you are my life, my best friend, and my very reason for me to continue my life. If you were not worthy of me I would not be here, you are overly worthy of me. I'm still trying to keep up with your "worthiness"-He chuckled.- "I love you and I am very Happy, actually I'm not happy at all...I'm ECSTATIC." His words did soothe me but I couldn't let him think that I was more worthy, I opened my mouth to protest but suddenly my lips were very busy. Jakes lips were pressed tight against my own, I felt feelings flying trough me. I could feel every ounce of passion leaking out of him, I could feel the excitement and love just as if he had spoken the words aloud. Now all I wanted to do was get closer to him. He pulled me against his fire hot body and yet this still wasn't close enough. My fingers tangled into his short black hair and it was magic when we opened our mouths to breath as his breath entered my mouth, I could smell the thick aroma of something around the lines of fresh dew yet so much sweeter. I couldn't last long, I pulled myself onto him and all I could think about was the way his lips moved across my lips onto my chin and my neck, the way his arms were tight against my back, and moving. I pulled back feeling a very overwhelming need to tell this man something right now. "I love you Jacob Black."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: SORRY I FORGOT, CHARLIE WAS ATTAKED BY A NEWBORN AND ALMOST DIED. HE SURVIVED AND THEY SENT HIM TO SUES AFTER HE GOT OF THE HOSPITAL AND NOW HE KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOUT THE SUPER NATURAL WORLD.**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish that I could own Twilight, I'd make taylor lautner marry me! But I don't or any characters, so Enjoy my story and thank SM for her originating the books.**

**Here's Chapter 2**

I woke up groggy and disoriented. I looked around my room from my pillow and I had an unexpected feeling that I was missing something. I searched my room and my mind, wondering what I could possibly be missing. Then it came to me, My Jacob. He was no where to be found, he must have slipped out in the morning. I laughed and realized that our game of "house" was unfortunately over. Charlie was back. I slipped into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I tried really hard to put my hair in a pony tail, but I simply didn't have the patience, I combed through it and let it lay on my shoulders. I was going to go see Jacob sometime today, so I knew we would probably get messy, so I threw on my black jeans with a regular blue top that clung to my body.  
I trotted down the stairs and Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of Raisin Bran. He looked up at me and smiled.  
"Mornin' Bells." I smiled back, I was so happy that Charlie was home (and wasn't mad and even understanding).  
"Morning dad, I wish I would have woke earlier; I would have made you breakfast." He looked at me and smiled again.  
"Thought I'd let you off the hook"-He chuckled- "You've been on drive mode every since I got back yesterday, take a chill pill bells." He laughed again. I walked over to the fridge and got the orange juice out, I wasn't really hungry. I took a glass from the top cabinet and poured my juice in it. "So dad, what do you want to do today?" I asked. He looked a little embarrassed and blushed a deep red while he bowed his head. He raised his good arm to rub the back of his neck. What had made him so embarrassed? All I said was what were we going to do today, hadn't I?  
" Well, Bells...Um I...Um I...I kinda have a date with Sue Clearwater this afternoon, we're going out for lunch." He didn't look up at me while he talked and I was glad, I had just enough time to snap my mouth back in place, as he peaked up at me. I hadn't thought much about my dad not dating after he and my mom split up, but I had to admit, I was sort of happy for him. I smiled as the shock wore off. " Wow dad that's great! Um... I'll just hang out with Jake today." I couldn't help smiling a bit bigger at the idea of spinning my day with Jake. He looked guilty, for what? Well, Bella you could tag along, I'm sure Sue wouldn't mind." I knew he wanted to be alone with Sue but his eyes lit up ... a little hopeful. Then I realized it, he was nervous. I giggled.  
"Yeah right dad, I'm fine, I kinda actually want to talk to Jacob, do you need me to stay here until Sue comes?" I asked a little ashamed of the idea of leaving him around the house on churches, I mean sure he was healing faster than the doctors had excepted. And he was doing things around the house almost as usual, but I didn't want him to struggle.  
"No, I'm good Bells, Just have a good time with Jake." He smiled a half smile.  
"You too dad, love you" I called as I grabbed my jacket and went through the door. " Love you too bells." I hopped in my car and turned my engine over, it roared to life.

********  
I was pulling up in front of Jake's house in no time, I cut the engine off and opened my door, I half jogged to the door of their warm little home. I knocked on the door and was surprised when no one came. I knocked a little harder and Billy yelled through the door. " Just a minuet!" He sounded a little shaken', like he was unsure if he should open the door or something. He pulled the door open and when he did, his eyes were wide. " BELLA! Get in here!" He shrieked at me. I couldn't move, what was wrong with him? "Bella!" He yelled yet again and I obeyed. I stepped through the door quickly and stood in the door way behind him. Billy slammed the door and locked the three locks on the door, this was weird, Billy hardly ever locked his door I was scared now. Billy turned his chair to face me. He was calmer now, but now he looked me dead in the eyes and I could feel the worry and fear in his eyes and I knew what he was about to speak aloud before he began to talk. "They've got her Bella."

My heart sank to my stomach and I stepped away from Billy afraid that I might not be imagining the nausea in my stomach. I stopped breathing, the thought of my Jacob anywhere near Victoria was sickening. I fought to beat the gut-wrenching scream back into me. instead I simply slumped to the couch and starred into Billy eyes.

I don't know how long we sat like that, starring into each others eyes mirroring the fear, worry and concern in our eyes, it could have been minutes, even hours I had no idea. I pictured Victoria's bright red eyes gazing furiously at Jacob with her tight brilliant orange curls falling off her small shoulders and this time I couldn't help the gasp that escaped into the air. Just as the gasp split through the air the front door smashed into the back wall, letting out a loud "BANG!" I screamed and whipped my head to face my death, Victoria had escaped Jacob and my other wolf- guardians and was here to kill me. I knew my life was over and I hoped that Jacob would live on with some kind of happiness, I knew I was his imprint but he had to keep living. I gasped again as I ran into the intruders arms, he was no intruder though, he was my Jake. I crashed into his arms with almost as much force as he applied.  
"Oh my God Bella, I'm was so worried I'm so glad you came down here, she went to your house looking for you." - I gasped - "It's ok." he cooed. "We got her while she ran in the forest towards La Push. She's never going to get you, her ashes are sinking into the ground this very minute and the male one is next to her, you never have to be scared again." I looked up into his eyes and rubbed his cheek with my hand and then I spotted the three pinkish scratches on his neck like someone's steel nails had cut into his skin yet it looked years old. I touched the scars and breathed. " She hurt you." Jacob looked surprised, but then he chuckled yeah, a scratch on the neck, If you think thats bad you should see the red head. I laughed with him and surprisingly it came easily. Jacob turned to his father slightly, "Dad." he read the worry still in his fathers eyes. He leaned down and embraced his father with a tight squeeze. "Nice at see ya Jake." He sighed. " Well I'm just gonna go order pizza...Bella." he waved at me before disappearing, in a way Billy was a lot like Charlie, they never hovered. Jacob took my hand and dragged me along to his room. He dropped onto his bed and pulled me with him, I had no problem laying on top of Jacob. He smiled up at me. " I love you."  
"Not as much as I love you." I smiled and maliciously pressed my lips to his. I caressed his cheek in my palm and pulled closer to him, kissing him more urgently. Jake was here in my arms and his warm lips were growing urgently against my own, this kiss was growing. I couldn't deny the urge to lightly trace his upper lip with the tip of my tongue as he pulled me tight against his muscular steamy hot chest. A small groan escaped are lips simultaneously which sent me into a shivering frenzy. I locked my hands into his hair and pulled myself on to him gasping for air, I felt his lips part and I quickly took advantage. Another series of shivers rippled through my body as his teeth grazed my bottom lip. I could feel the urgency and happiness and love and every single emotion draining out of him and raised my tongue to the roof of his mouth and he let out a sigh. I knew he would stop this soon so I massively crushed my mouth to his and breathing in his warm beautiful breath. He kissed my softly and rolled us back to our sides on his bed but, I refused to move any farther away from him though. He chuckled in my ear at my child like stubbornness. "Maybe I should go fight vampires more often if I'm going to get a reaction like this out of you." I slapped his arm and then snuggled into his chest.  
Jacob hummed to me in my ear. "You know? I think I just might spend forever with you." I said calmly and truthfully. Jacob Smiled a brilliant smile.  
" You know, I think so too." He leaned down to kiss my forehead softly.

**AN: There you are,two chapters. I will upload all the way to 4. After that you review, you get chapters. Soooo REVIEWWWWWW! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas

CHAPTER 3

I don't know what made me do it but I just had to. I looked up at his eyes (still closed) and pulled my lips up to his soft warm beautiful lips that felt as if they had been made to kiss me, to shape to my lips and on one else's. I was surprised when they started to kiss me back, my eyes flew to his and I flushed quickly, he'd woken up. Jacob smiled his big beautiful smile. I tried to pull back but he was not having that, he simply pulled us even tighter than we already were. "So now I'm the sleeping beauty?"  
I nodded. Of course he was, he was absolutely beautiful, in every way; inside and out. He chuckled and laid his head back on my purple pillow and watched the ceiling. "You know I think I just might be able to used to that," He smiled widely, still looking up at the ceiling, when he looked down at me he saw the confusion written all over my face as I wondered what he meant. "You know, your lips, my alarm clock, whole situation." He smiled nonchalantly as if it was obvious, He chuckled again, I loved his laugh it brought me joy in every way, I loved to hear him express his joy aloud to me. Come to think about it I loved the way his eyes twinkled when he looked at me, they way he loved to keep his arms around me always, the way his face brightened when I reminded him I loved him. I loved everything about him. "I love you, I will always love you and no one else because you are my sun, my air, my life. And I just love every single aspect of you, I just can't seem to shake this feeling that you are so my soul mate." I stated wholeheartedly. I didn't know what made me tell him my feelings so completely but I just did. That twinkle was there, in his eyes again.  
"I love you too bells." He said as he laughed. "Bella you just told me my own feelings for you, the way I feel every time I see you, If I didn't know any better I would think that you were a werewolf and you imprinted on me." He chuckled. Man he was doing a lot of laughing this morning it made me smile.  
"I don't know about the werewolf part but I do know that by the way you explained imprinting to me; it was like you were telling me what I was feeling for you not the other way around and I truly believe that I feel that for you so I guess it's safe to say I imprinted on you Jacob Black." I kissed him again a little softer this time still in my "luvy duvy" mood. Jake's lips were soft and comforting for a moment until they suddenly became urgent, I looked up at him curiously. He looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't know if should,or if he could, but then a spark hit his eyes and he was confident.  
"Bella I really do love you and I really wanted to ask you something later on today, a little more smoothly and planned out but right now in this very moment after what you just told me, all I want to do is ask you this right now. I need to know and I can't wait any longer." I looked at him with real confusion. He continued though. "I don't know why I brought this with me... I guess my inner-self knew that I wouldn't wait." I was completely unresponsive what the heck was talking about?  
"Jake? What are you saying? I can't understand anything your saying, your talking like a mad man." I giggled still curious about what he was talking about. He just continued.  
"Bella I swear I had this all planned out in my head for tonight, It was going to perfect, and I hope this will be acceptable even with morning breath but when you just told me what you did, I couldn't help but have the urge to ask, to know."-He got up from my bed and studied my face-I love you." he said as I sat up in my bed, I was about to open my mouth to speak, or rather ask him what the heck he was rambling about when Jacob pulled me from my bed with his right hand. I raised an eyebrow at him, he smiled. Again I was about to open my mouth, but then it fell to the ground as I gaped at Jacob while HE DROPPED TO THE FLOOR ON ONE FREAKING KNEE! I was still gaping when he looked up at me and smiled.  
"Isabella Marie Swan, I've loved you since I was eight and I've always knew that I was in love with you since I was 16. I will always love you and I will never leave you, I promise to love you every single day of forever, so...will you make the happiest werewolf in the world by becoming my wife?" He pulled out a little black velvet covered box and opened it, I continued to gape as I saw the diamond ring in the box it was beautiful, it was made of little diamonds that were laced together in white gold all surrounding a beautiful gold covered diamond, it was absolutely beautiful, how could he afford that? Jake was promised a job at "Mindel and Son's mechanic shop™" the best dang shop in Forks and Port Angeles, surly after working there he would be able to afford things like this, but he put it off as Victoria was still trying to kill and track me then. He told me that he would begin working their some time in the summer but he hadn't even started working their yet. Jake smiled. "It was my mothers, and Billy now wants you to have it. I was starring at him a warm passionate feeling in my heart, Billy had wanted me to have his wife's wedding ring? Me? I was honored, but I was so shocked! Had Jacob Black, my 18 year old boyfriend really just got down on one knee and asked me to marry him?! And was I about to say yes?! NO! I was only 19 years old, but I loved him and what was so bad about being tied to him in one more way? What am I saying!? RENEE! I yelled at myself she would personally drag me back to Florida with her and lock me in a closet until I was 30, rather than have me get married so young. This was mainly due to the fact that her and Charlie were married young and it didn't work out and she wished they would have waited and she wants me wait as well but she had said herself that she understood me and Jacob the last time we had visited her last summer, she said that she wasn't sad she hadn't met him earlier because she was fine with him, that she loved Jacob too much, but everybody loved Jake.

I ran out of my room and into the bathroom and locked the door behind me before I knew what I was doing. I just didn't know what in the world I would do, I didn't even know want I wanted, I didn't know who to please or even how to please myself. I had no idea what to say to him. I heard him come and try to open the door but he didn't try to make me let him in. Instead he let out a small sigh, and after a couple of seconds from the floor I was sitting on next to the door I heard him drag against the door as he sat down beside me on the other side of the door. I touched the door. He sighed again. I hated hurting him but I just didn't know. "Bella?" He asked reluctantly.  
"...Yeah?" My voice broke, I knew I was hurting him and it was devastating me.  
"What's wrong?" He grunted worriedly.  
I hesitated, "I don't know Jake, what will Charlie and Renee think?" what will everyone think?  
"Charlie knows and he's fine with it, actually a little more than okay but he thinks Renee will by fine with it if it's what you really want...Only if you really want it though."  
"I didn't know why I was acting like thi-" I stopped mid sentence. "Charlie knows!?' I shrieked. WHAT?! Oh. This was Jake we were talking bout, Charlie loves Jake, as if he was his own son, I forgot. Jake didn't pay any attention to my short out burst, but instead gave me the 20q's when he realized I understood and had calmed down.  
"Do you love me?" He asked.  
"Yes,! Of course I do! With all my heart!" What a crazy question I'd just told him that about a million times in my room hadn't I. And every other time I had seen him.  
"Do you ever want to be with anyone else?"  
"I wouldn't dream of it." Again with these stupid questions, I know that I had felt the same way with..Edward, but I never felt confident about our relationship. It was always there in the back of my mind that he would leave, I felt horrible for thinking I might be better off if we weren't together one time, but now I knew that me and Jake were meant to be together. Married?  
"Do you still think I'm 'sorta beautiful'?" He chuckled at the memory, I did too.  
"Just a bit more than sorta." I flushed. Jake giggled.  
"Do you think I wont be able to protect you?" He asked.  
"I know you can." I sighed, I knew where this was headed and the next question that I knew he was going to ask, I would not know how to answer.  
"Then why wont you marry me?" There it was; the question that I had no answer to. I loved him and I knew I would spend the rest of my life with him I was being silly. I stood slowly and reached for the door knob and opened the door. Jake stood automatically and took me into his arms. I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him with all my might, with unexpected excitement. I reached down to his hand and took the box from his hand I was about to take the ring out when Jake yanked it away and looked at me with a huge smile spread across his face but questioning eyes were searching my every move. I smiled and nodded. "I will marry you Jake." He was so excited he almost plunged us back into the bathroom Kissing me so urgently. He stopped abruptly and I looked confusingly into his deep brown/amber eyes that had a hold on me that I was still trying to figure out. He took the ring from the little black box and took my left hand into his hand (all the while smiling ear to ear) He slid the beautiful diamond ring on my finger and I thought that I would feel scared and small under the ring but when I looked at it on my finger it looked as if the ring had been made for me, it felt as if I would always and completely love this ring. I knew then that I would never take it off in all the days I live. Never.  
JPOV  
I couldn't believe Bella said yes to me. TO ME! She was all mine and after we were married she really would be mine and nobody else's. She loves me and she said she wouldn't ever leave me and she was going to live her whole life with me, vis versa what else could I ever want? I felt like child being so excited, but I couldn't help it. I guess I could blame this reaction on my werewolf, because of my imprinting, but I had a feeling I would feel the same without imprinting on Bella, I mean I did fall for her way before I imprinted on her, I found her I chose her not my wolf I had her first, I wasn't forced to love I already did. This comforted me so much I sighed happily as I drove my bike back down the familiar road to La Push. I couldn't wait to tell everyone. They didn't know I asked her yet, but they did know that I was planning on it tonight, even Charlie.  
Flashback  
"Well, son spit it out already." I was sweating bullets. My hands were shacking just a little and I definitely wasn't looking forward to 'spitting it out.'  
"Well, Charlie, Umm...I... I really don't know how...Ummm." He was looking at me like I was crazy; I was a tough guy and Charlie never saw me at a lost for words I could see why it would be confusing to him to see me squirm. I decided to really spit it out this time. I didn't like feeling weak. "I wanna ask Bella to marry me Charlie." There; it was out. I was studying his face and his hands just to make sure they didn't flick towards his gun on his waist but he had completely gone stiff and was turning redder by the second. Ugh oh. I waited for his reaction to my words hoping they wouldn't be that bad but the reaction I did receive was far from excepted. He leaped up from the armchair he was sitting on and grabbed me in a big bear hug. He stepped away quick though but I wasn't stiff from surprise anymore I was beaming. Charlie was smiling just as big as me.  
"I'm so happy for you Jake, I know you'll take care of my girl and I certainly give my blessing! You better take damn good care of my daughter though." Ugh Oh. Charlie had turned into Chief Swan/Protective father in a mater of seconds.  
"What are your plans on a living arrangement? He starred straight into my eyes; let the drilling begin.  
"Well since I got an open scholarship to WSU"- I had a lot of offers to college since I graduated early (only to be with bella) - "So I don't need my college founds, and if Bella says yes of course, we'll move into this little house in La Push that I'm interested in, it's very cozy but still spacious for the two of us. Me and my dad know the owner so he's offering a really great deal for me." I hadn't realized that Charlie was turning purple, I extended an arm to him but dropped it figuring that I would do no good. He came back to his regular but pinkish skin tone and waved at the air to show that he was fine.  
"I'm fine Jacob, it's just that I just realized that you were talking about moving in a new house with your wife and settling down when it hit me that that wife of yours will be Bella...She's my little girl Jake."  
I reassured him that I would definitely take care of Bella and would protector and love her for the rest of her life even if she didn't want to marry yet, he seemed calmer because he continued to drill me after about our undetermined future.  
Flashback ends

I was in front of our small red house in less time than I excepted. I flew into the house, slamming the front door firmly behind me. "Dad?!" I couldn't wait to tell him face to face I had to say it out loud. " I know I was supposed to wait until tonight but I couldn't wait." He was rounding the corner when the last words slipped out. "She said yes dad!"  
Billy's face was priceless. "Jake I'm so happy for you!" He wheeled over to give me a hug, I was happy too but I had to go tell the pack and Emily. "Oh! I have to go to Emily's!" She was planning some kind of party for us hoping that Bella would say yes tonight. I said good bye to Billy and told him Quil would be back to pick him up later. I didn't bother getting on my bike I simply ran, It was just around the corner anyway plus I never got tired when running. It would be quicker anyway and I had to hurry Bella would be waiting for me soon. I was at the small wooden house in no time. I walked normally but excitedly into their small living room, letting myself in. Emily peeked her head from the kitchen probably wondering which member of the pack had come over. I smiled at here, more like beaming. "She said yes Em!" that made her smiled fade and she dropped the wooden spoon that was in here hand. After the shock can the excitement.  
"Your kidding! Oh my God! Congrats Jake! WOW!" She was making her way over to give me a hug when she stopped mid stride. "Wait. You asked Bella to marry you...she said yes...your both happy...And now she's coming here when the cake isn't done yet! The food is only half way done! OMG Jacob I am going to kill you! You couldn't have waited until tonight!? Now I have to rush!" Her frantic little arms were flying in the air as she ran back into the kitchen I had to laugh it was so funny, the way she freaked out about everything being perfect. It was also really sweet. I loved that Emily loved Bella so mush, they were great friends, and Kim too, the three of them were inseparable sometimes. Even Leah liked Bella, she had tried to shield her mine from me, she didn't like that I knew that she liked Bella, she thought it would make her look less tough. That never crossed my mind the day Leah slipped and started thinking of spending the day with Bella because her and Kim had plans to go to Port Angeles. She was so excited to be done with patrol to go see Bella that she couldn't help but expose her thoughts, I was so shocked she growled at me and told me to never tell bella that she liked her so much, I was certainly not going to agree with her, Bella had always admired Leah for bravery and she loved to hang out with Leah when she wasn't being 'Bitchy'. Bella had been worried that she enjoyed hanging out with Leah more than she did and now that I knew I would telling the truth I was going to tell her she was wrong, Leah had been so mad at me when she heard my plans but deep inside she cared for Bella and was glad she wouldn't worry. I laughed again as Sam came into the living room flashing me a wide smile, he had herd my outburst. He walked over to me and me a hand grasped hug with a pat in my back.  
"Congrats man, I'm happy for you." He smiled. I did too.  
"Thanks Sam." He grunted as he cleared his throat.  
"Well I should probably get going to help Emily, she's probably running around that kitchen like chicken with it's cut off...Right honey?" He raised his voice so she could hear, there was some loud noises coming from there. Emily let out a loud whine like she was annoyed, it made me chuckle again.  
"Right!" she yelled back. We laughed together.  
"Thanks Em! It really means a lot to me your doing this for her!" She rounded the corner obviously moved by my words.  
"Your welcome Jacob, and I really am happy for you guys." I smiled and said goodbye. Emily wanted me to stall Bella till 2. It wouldn't be hard, time seemed to pass quickly when I was with Bella. I agreed and a smile whipped across my face when Sam said he couldn't wait to see my Fiancé later. I liked the thought, My Bella, My fiancé, and soon My wife. I could get used to that.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IDEAS

Chapter 4

BPOV  
"BELLA!" A chorus of familiar husky voices exclaimed at the same time as I walked through the door to Emily's, I should have know it wasn't just gonna be lunch with Em and Sam. I turned my head up to glare at Jacob but Suddenly I was off the ground with two strong werewolf arms tight around me. I gasped, shocked but quickly laughed as I realized Quil was swinging my around. "Quil!" I squealed in between laughing and he set my feet on the ground, before I could even sigh, I was in Jared's. " Guys!" It was no use I was passed along the whole pack as we all laughed. Once I was safely on the ground I sighed in relief.  
"Good to see you too guys." I laughed with them again and I saw Emily squirming in Sam's arms as he chuckled at the packs reaction to me. I sighed, "Let it out." She squealed and ran to me and hugged me tightly.  
"OH MY GOD! Bella I'm so happy for you!" She was beaming.  
"Thanks Em. But hey, I missed you." we laughed.  
"I missed you too Bella, I always miss you." She rolled her eyes. Sam walked over to me and hugged me lightly.  
"I would say Congrats but, considering that your soon to be groom is Jacob, I'll just just say nice to see you again." The room was filled with loud laughter from the pack. Paul was on the floor clutching his stomach he was laughing so hard, I giggled too, but then I caught sight of Jakes face, he had his bottom lip slightly pocking out and his arms were tightly wrapped around his chest crossing against it. I doubled over with laughter, it was just so funny seeing him pout .He stomped over to me and I hugged him tight.  
"Not you too." I could tell he was fighting back laughter himself.  
"I love you." I said with a smile still spread across my face.  
" I love you too." he said as he bent down to touch his lips too mine, but just as I was about to reach on my tipy toes to close the space between our lips Embry pulled me back and put his arm around me.  
"None of that mushy stuff, why don't you just consider your options." He winked. "You can always dump Jake and be MY girl." He laughed but Jake growled and I giggled too.  
"As tempting as that sounds, I don't think Jake would like that very much and I love him." I said playing along. He dropped his arm and stepped back.  
"DANGED!" He pretended to be mad, and I giggled again as Jake crossed the room and punched Embry in the arm, he yelled out at the surprise of the impact  
"Stay away from my girl." Jake walked back over to me and wrapped his arms around me while I laughed. He laughed too though.  
"Hey, Im just making sure she still knows I'm here." He laughed to and flipped onto the couch. Jake lowered his head to mine so I could reach his lips, the kiss I had been longing for. Every time my lips met Jakes it was like nothing in the world mattered, like we were the only two people in the world. Every time we kissed I felt that small electric shock that flowed through me,like I had not truly been whole without him that know that we were connected I was whole. The feeling never seemed to lessen; only grow more powerful with every kiss. Someone cleared his throat and I quickly stepped away while blushing a bright scarlet.  
"Whoa there. Save that for the honeymoon you two animals." Paul laughed and the rest of the pack joined in, is there another shade of red? If so I was that damn shade.  
"Just one animal." I said while I looked down and the room was filled with their booming laughter even Jake was laughing as hard as the other guys.  
"Okay Guys who wants some Food?" They all scattered around the room to get to the kitchen, but Jake walked by my side.

After I was done with the lunch that Emily had prepared I had eaten twice as much as I normally did. Jake eyed me, I just shrugged I didn't know why I was so hungry, I had a very big breakfast this morning, Oh well. When Everyone was done Emily walked back out from the kitchen smiling at me, she was holding a round chocolate cake. When she sat it front of me as I read the words I doubled over in laughter and the guys did too. It read "Your stuck with him now" in white frosting, I thought it was hilarious, even Jake laughed.

It was a very nice night and I was actually sad to leave. Most of the guys were filling out for patrol and sleep. I decided it probably was a good idea to go home though, Charlie would be worried, I hadn't seen him since Jake came to pick me up while he pulled into the drive way exacted of course. "Yeah It was nice." I told Jake as we walked to his car. "I'm actually sad to leave Emily sure knows how to throw a party." we laughed as he opened my door then closed my door and walked over to the drivers side.  
"I'm not I'd rather just be with you." He smiled and I returned it with one of my own. I really was in love with this man, and I was sure we would be together for the rest of our lives. That made me smile even more. He leaned over to press his soft lips to my own and I was all but jumping out of my seat to get to them. Once they met his it was there again,the shock that pulsed through me when he touched me,it was just intensified when we kissed and it was stronger than ever this time and I gasped aloud with shock. I thought he would think I was crazy but instead he just beamed at me. "You felt it too didn't you?" He felt that? "You felt that? The spark? It was like a soft electric current ran from your lips to mine?"I said.  
"I felt it Bells, it could only mean that we're meant to be together." He smiled again.  
"If you say so, I'm not making any promises though." He looked at me completely shocked at me words." I haven't forgotten my options you know; Embry reminded me of that." I laughed when understanding hit his facial features.  
"Not funny Bells." But he leaned into give me another kiss. This time I didn't flinch away I was eager against his lips, while I tangled my fingers in bis short black hair and pulled him closer to say that I was surprised, was a little bit of an understatement, was I actually able to do that? Jake pulled back surprised too. "Wow you have never been able to pull me like that, Bells are you on steroids trying to catch up with me? Because if so I'll have to tell your dad and he would be happy t-" I cut him off while I brought his face to mine again with my new found strength. It was probably just adrenaline anyways all I wanted to do was be with my Jake and I intended to do so.  
Jake hadn't left that night and I smiled just before dozing off under my sheets as my head lay on Jake's chest.

1 week later  
UGH! I hate this stupid idiot fever! I hadn't seen Jake in two days because I didn't want to get him sick. I hate being sick, it only reminded me of how human I was, small defenseless Bella is sick in bed. Ugh! leg cramp! These damn cramps would be the death of me so help me God they would! I couldn't lay down for more that ten minuets without my stupid freaking body aching! I was so tired of this stupid flu or whatever it was. Charlie had tried to make me go to the doctors but I was not going to that stupid hospital for a simple cold or what not. I would be fine. I tried to get up just to prove to Charlie that I was okay. I tried hard not to think about the aching pain that surrounded my body while I walked down the stairs to get some of the pizza that Charlie had got for dinner before he left. I was almost to the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. I was super hot from my fever and actually sweating so I was kinda glad that I had an excuse to open the door and get some fresh air. I opened the door and immediately regretted it. I was face to face to the man that had ripped scars so deep in my heart that I was sure they was unrepairable,that is until Jake came into my life. I starred into those light topaz eyes that I use to lose myself in, the ones I thought I could not live without, I'd changed. I was furious. He left me and now he was back just to remind me that I wasn't good enough for him. "What?" I spit. He looked a bit shocked and then looked down probably to afraid to look in my eyes. Good. Coward.  
"Bella please...You've grown actually, not that I assumed you wouldn't but I just didn't expect you to grow so much you hav-" then suddenly his eyes flew to mine and they looked surprised. "Is Jacob here?" He cocked his head slightly to the side and I assumed he was listening, both ways.  
"No, he'll be back soon though, why?"I answered just as angry as before I was so mad I was nearly trembling.  
"Well It's just that, that awful dog smell is actually very powerful now as if he were standing before me, you really do reek." he finally looked up into my eyes and that threw me right over the edge.  
"What the hell are you doing here!?" I had my hand raised as I pointed at him I noticed how bad I was shaking yet I didn't care. how dare he. "What right do you have to come to my house after you said all of those horrible things to me that I believed for so long and then you have the nerve to come in asking where my fiancé is and then tell me I stink! Well now that I think of It you smell AWFUL! So bad it hurts my nose." It was true he really smelt super sweet and it did hurt my nose. What the hell? I was too mad to think though. We were in the front yard while he backed up and starred at my wide eyed.  
"Bella, what did you just say? Fiancée? I smell to you? You never d-Wait..wha...wha...huh...impossible." I didn't care what he was saying, the fever in me seemed to rise higher and higher as I continued to tremble. It was like the fire on the outside of my skin was moving into the inside of my body I let out a growl from deep inside of my chest and was shocked at the sound but still furious and Edward continued to back up. I stopped and looked down at my feet and back to Edward and the fire exploded.

**AN; You want more? I'd be happy to upload another two chapters as for idk...50 reviews! MAWWHAHAHAHA! KIDDING! just get me a lot of reviews and their yours.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This Chapter is sorta all werewolf, but I promise soon there will be MAJOR Jake and Bella time!  
DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS TWILIGHT NOT ME.**

I looked down at my feet and was shocked(which was the freaking understatement of the year) to see that they were now no longer there, they were replaced by two huge mahogany paws. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? I yelled at my self. There was a series of gasps in my head. Great. I was finally going completely insane! I was about to get caught up in the thoughts but then I unknowingly snapped my huge head up and was growling why I stalked towards inside of me was yelling at me telling me that what was standing in front of me was a danger and something I must take care of. I snapped at him while baring my teeth. He was starring at me wide-eyed and quickly began retreating.  
_Bella! The Treaty! DON'T!_ A voice in my mind screamed at me,and I realized that I had just been about to attack Edward,I staggered back shocked and confused, I let the instinct take over and I took off into the nearby woods by my house. What the hell is going on with me? What kind of messed up dream is this?!  
_It's not a dream Bella._  
What! What the hell was that. I was suddenly bombarded by several strangely familiar voices.  
_Man, another girl._  
_ BELLA!? But she's not even Quileute! _  
_ aww man this is not good Jake's gonna be pissed. _  
_ JAKE! Aww man we didn't even let em know._ My ears were filled with an ear piercing howl that sounded as if it were right next to me even though I was sure it must have been very far away.  
Will someone please tell me what is going on? I couldn't be a werewolf, I had to be dreaming. So why did it feel so real? Just then a swishing noise in my mind took center attention and then it happened again and one more time.  
_ What's happening?_ I recognized the voice as Sam.  
_Guys? what's up?_ It was Jake.  
_JAKE! Oh my God JAKE!_ I was so relived to hear him.  
_ BELLA!?_ they both gasped at exactly the same time.  
UGH! Not her too! Just kidding,what's up Bella. It was Leah, this was all become too much, everyones thoughts were all in my head at the same time.I lowered my body to rest on the ground and I put my paws over my muzzle and whined.  
_ I'm sorry Bells, I know It's a lot but we're just shocked is all._ I was completely calm once I herd him speak directly to me, calmed enough to form coherent questions.  
_Jake? What's going on?How is this happening?_I could hear him not liking the sadness and confusion in my mental voice.  
_Well sweetie I think it's safe to say, that you're a werewolf._ I blocked out everyone else's wild chatter and focused on Jake, He was running towards me, I picked up my body so I could run towards him and the I realized that I was running really fast,so fast it barley looked like my paws were touching the ground and the feeling of the wind gusting past me and rustling my fur was absolutely amazing I never wanted to stop.  
_Awesome right?_ It was Quil this time.  
_ Yeah it's pretty nice_. I admitted, there was a bit of mental laughter around.  
_Okay. Lets head over to Emily's._ Sam said I kicked forward, I was already heading in that direction unknowingly. I caught a glimpse of Jake's real feelings.  
_ Jake, It's not that bad, I was just shocked. I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry that you feel that._ I couldn't say that I was okay because I wasn't but I was sorry.  
_Bell, It's just that I didn't want this for anyone and especially not you. But right now we need to focus on getting you phased back._ We were almost at Emily's I'd need to try to phase back, I knew that, but then I remembered what Jake had said. "It's not like are clothes phase with us, they just explode into shreds." Ugh. I sighed.  
_It's okay Bella. I'm sure Emily will have something that you could wear._ Sam said hearing my thoughts.  
_Thanks Sam._  
_ No problem Bella, I'll be back with some clothes, Jake you stay with Bella._ Jake nodded as he came up behind me.

_Like you could pry me from her side._I turned around and nuzzled my big head against him and he did too.  
_I missed you. _  
_ I missed you too bells. I really did._ And I could see that he did.  
_Ugh! I'm goin' with you Sam I think I just might throw up if I stay here._ It was Paul and the other guys agreed and I felt it as the all phased out. I didn't care as long as I was with Jake.  
Me too. Wow that was going to take some time to get used to. I wasn't used to anyone being in my head, not even someone who could read minds could do that, but I guess if it had to be anyone that I had to choose to share my mind with I would most definitely choose Jake. Sam came back and with some girls sweats and a green t-shirt. he placed them on the ground and left, I wish I could have said thank you but I couldn't talk and he wasn't in his wolf form.  
_Okay Bells, I need you to relax while picturing yourself human and you kinda...well...will yourself back to your human form;you'll get there._  
Relax? that wouldn't be difficult at all not while I was next to Jake.  
_Hey! I screamed as I remembered that I had to change back 't look. Got it? _  
_ Yes ma'am. I'll go back over here to phase and then I'll come back to try to get you to too._  
_Ok._ He trudged over to a tree and I tried to concentrate on my human form, sleeping, in Jake's arms. The next thing I knew I was standing in human form naked. I quickly pulled the clothes Sam brought for me. That wasn't so hard. I could hear Jake approaching me even if he barley made any noise I could hear thanks to my new senses. While I was dusting the pants off he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me towards the house when the guys were just coming out, and Leah.  
"Damn. Bella's in the pack. This is definitely weird." Quil said while I was still focused on wiping the dirt off of me. I looked up at him and smiled.  
"And great, another girl in the pack." Leah added smiling at me I smiled back and went to hug her. I'd missed her. I ended up hugging the whole pack.  
"I think it's actually kinda cool Bella" Embry added while I turned to walk back to Jake, I smiled at his comment.  
I looked up into Jakes eyes and stopped right in my tracks. They were always the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen and I'd always loved him and always would, but looking at him right now in this very instant it was like I'd never seen him before. It was like nothing mattered but him,I would do anything to protect him, to have him by my side. It was like I'd never truly seen him, not until this very moment. I knew that I would never let go of him, never do anything to make him upset, or unsafe. I was no longer in the world for myself, I lived for him. For Jacob. I was brought out of my daze by laughter. I turned my head reluctantly to look at the guys.  
"Crazy hun?" Quil said.  
"Makes since, Jake imprinted on her which means they are each others perfect matches, so if Bella is Jakes perfect match then Jacob is hers and now that she's a werewolf it would make since that she also imprint on her perfect half." Leah nodded. Jake walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me beaming.  
"I imprinted?" I asked. Wow that sounded crazy.  
"I think so sweetie." He was smiling. God I loved that smile. "You did say that you imprinted on me a couple of days ago." He teased. I laughed a shocked sigh. I didn't know I was a werewolf then. That sounded even crazier. We walked into Emily's house and Emily drug me into a tight hug, that before I phased probably would have sucked the air right out of me.  
"Are you ok?" She sounded really worried,I had to calm her down.  
"I'm fine Em, Really." She seemed to not really believe that and I couldn't blame her. I wasn't even sure if that was a lie or not, I was a bit confused. Sam gestured for me and Jake to sit down on the couch and we headed somewhere out of sight.  
"Okay." Sam started. "Well Bella, You know pretty much everything, so lets start with the questions I have for you." I nodded. "So I heard that you were sick, but that was probably just your body growing in preterition of the change, but... How did you phase?" What? He already knew that he was a werewolf himself.  
"Um, I got really angry and next thing I kne-" Sam was shaking his head.  
"No. What made you phase? Why were you so angry?During your first phase you must be very angry." He corrected his question and then I remembered why.  
"Oh." I looked down as I remembered almost attacking Edward. "I...Well." Jacob rubbed my shoulder.  
"It's okay Bells," He looked worried and I knew he was concerned about why I phased too. I sighed and continued my story with a little more confidence after looking into Jake's eyes.  
"Edward came to my house." Sam and Jacob both snarled. I ignored them and continued on with this story. "I don't know why he came but I just got really mad at him, I couldn't understand why he thought he had a right to come and see me after he said those things to me and I was mad already and then he said that I had changed a lot. Like I got fat or something and then he asked if Jake was there because I stunk. I told him that my Fiancée was not there and that he had no right to be knocking on my door and the next thing I knew I was Phasing." I saw a small smile play across Jake's lips and a hint of proudness flew to his eyes.I continued, "It was like my Fever was moving from the outside of my skin to the inside, to my core and then it was like I just... exploded. I growled at him." I leaned my head down ashamed at what I was about to say. "And I snapped at him, fully ready to attack and then I snapped out of it when someone in my head saw my intentions and yelled at me to stop reminding me of the treaty and I took off running, then I heard voices in my head." I gave them a vague smile.  
"Wow." Jake said and Sam nodded in agreement.  
"Well it would make since that a vampire sparked it, from you being sick, I would say you were already about to phase and a Vampire that close would definitely do the job." I nodded seeing his point.  
"I wasn't ashamed in my wolf form(Almost attacking Edward) I felt like it was the right thing to do, to protect those I somehow knew I was responsible for and I feel bad because I feel like that. That I could see the people I once called family differently, I mean I don't want to kill them but I feel like I shouldn't be around them...that it's their fault." I looked down ashamed at my own truth.  
"It's okay Bella, it's in our blood to feel that way, at least in the descendants of Taha Aki, I don't know how you could have phase." I knew everything about the wolves, Jake had already told me everything. So I knew that only Taha Aki's descendants had the ability to phase, and I was a Swan.  
"How did this happen? I'm not Quileute I thought that only blood lined descendants of Taha Aki could phase into wolves?" That had him at a lost for words for a moment. It seemed like that part didn't occur to him yet.  
"I don't really know. I didn't think of that, I guess...maybe?We'll have to check with the elders. Umm, in the mean time maybe we should start with asking Charlie about your family's history." I nodded,I was pretty sure that I wasn't Quileute, but I'd talk to Charlie tonight.  
"I'll talk to Charlie and see what he says, I don't want to tell him just yet though...Wait, what time is it? Charlie doesn't know where I am, He went to pick up his things at the station that he forgot and I was sick in bed I need to get back before he sends a search party after me." I stood up and so did Jake. I started to take a step in the direction of the door but Sam grabbed my arm to stop me. I turned my head to look at him.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"I don't know, the young wolves usually, can't control their temper and you are doing extremely well but I don't think you should be around Charlie that much, you'll have a bit of a temper for a while." I started to say something I knew I would regret later so I put my head down and breathed in and out while trying to calm myself down, he wasn't kidding about that temper thing,just his one little sentence made my body quiver in anger. Which made me think that he was right. I sighed.  
"I know." I said. I really didn't want Charlie to be in danger, even if it was me that was putting him in danger. His safety was the main priority.  
"Maybe you should call him and tell him that your feeling better and you just went to Billy's to barrow some headache meds. Tell 'him you don't think you should leave Jake's though." I nodded, thinking of Charlie had questions, boiling to the surface.  
"I can't tell him, this is going to be so hard." Jake squeezed me lightly.  
"It'll be okay sweetie, I'm here and I love you, I'll do anything for you." I looked into his eyes and it had almost the same effect of the imprint itself.  
"I know." I lifted my head to kiss him sweetly. "Me too." I whispered against his soft soothing lips.  
"Whoa." Sam said behind us. I looked to see what he was doing.  
"What?" Jake asked. I wondered too.  
"Bella, imprinted?" I blushed I thought, he knew.  
"Guilty." I sighed.  
"That's the worlds first double imprint. The elders will be thrilled!" He beamed and I laughed out loud. I walked over to the phone on the kitchen wall and dialed home, Charlie must have been just walking threw the door because he wasn't at all aware I was gone.  
"Hello?" He answered in a care free tone.  
"Dad? It's me." I sighed.  
"Bella? Your suppose to be upstairs. Where are you?" He demanded. I started to say Jake's but I knew he'd see the caller I.D.  
"I'm at Sam and Emily's, Jake came down to get me so I could get some advil, since I was feeling better, but I don't think I should come home tonight I'm gonna head over to Jake's so I can crash on the couch."  
"I'll come get you." He sounded confident.  
"Dad I don't want to get motion sickness from the ride home and get vomit all in the cruiser and I'm sure you don't want that either plus the ride to Billy's will be less than five minutes." I countered before he tried to object to that to. He sighed.  
"Be Safe Bells." He sighed in defeat.  
"Always am dad, love you."  
"Love you too Bells." Then I remembered our conversation from earlier.  
"Oh dad?" I heard the gust of air as he pulled the phone back to his ear and it was weird how I did hear that.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Well, you know how we are always in La Push and stuff?" I asked leading up to the point.  
"Yeah?Why?"He asked confused.  
"Well I was just wondering if you knew about our ancestors and stuff, You know like if there were any way of us being Quileute?"  
"Well yeah Bells, I guess you could say that we are." He said matter-of-factly. I gasped and everyone else did too; obviously hearing the conversation with the werewolf hearing thing. They all starred at me.  
"What? How?" I managed.  
"Well, I don't know the exact relations, but my great-grandfather was half Quileute. I think Billy agreed to something about him being related to Joshua Uley's grandfather." More gasps. Joshua Uley's grandfather was in the first pack about 70 years ago.  
"What? Why didn't you ever tell me?" I gasped. There was no way I could be a direct descendant of Taha Aki, no way.  
"I don't see why it's a big deal Bells,but I did, like three days after Sam found you in the woods. I told you that even if he was distant that Sam was still your cousin, and a good one, but I don't really think about it that much. But why does it matter Bella?" Had I really been out that much during those days of my depression that I hadn't comprehended his words when he told me Sam was my cousin?  
"Billy knows? I gasped yet again as I remembered his words from earlier.  
"Yeah Bells why wouldn't I tell my best friend that I was a little bit like him?"  
"I have to go dad." I hung up the phone before he could protest.  
I was completely shocked.  
"Sam is my cousin,I am Quileute... A direct descendent from not only the first pack of La Push, but Taha Aki himself ,I am the second female ever to phase into a wolf, I imprinted on another werewolf and we are the first double imprints ever,I almost killed my ex-boyfriend who is a vampire and I can't tell anyone not even my parents." Hadn't just a week ago I'd been partying with friends celebrating the announcement of my engagement?Living almost normal lives?My knees went weak and I was falling to the floor and just before the darkness overwhelmed me I felt two pairs of warm arms catch me at the same time.

AN:REVIEW PLEASE! GIVE MY SOME COURAGE TO KEEP THIS GOING!


	6. REMINDER

**AN:TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS: I would like to personally ask you to review my chapters and tell me what you think so I can upload the next chapter. It's done but I NEED FEED BACK! :D PLEEEEEEEEEASSSEEE! REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:I find it astonishing that I have way over 1000 views and yet only a little reviews! So sorry to say to those who do review, but I will not be uploading another chapter until I see a reasonable increase in of reviews someone thought that Charlie was a vampire because he was attacked by a vampire, he was not bitten just thrown into a tree and was about to be bitten when jared and Quil showed up killing the Vampire P.S. BOLD=QUILEUTE **

Warm. That's all I felt. Softness. That's what I needed and that's what I had. I was to say the least happy to feel the strong warm arms wrapped around me. I smiled and pressed closer to the body I was in so many ways connected levels that I hadn't thought possible. My face pressed against his welcoming chest. I sighed happily. "My Jacob." I whispered. I didn't dare open my eyes.  
"Is that you this time, Bells?" Jake whispered as he gave me kiss on the top of my ear.  
"Yeah, have I been talking a lot?" I asked with my eyes still closed.  
"You were talking when I fell asleep and when I woke up, you were talking again. I don't know if you ever stopped to be honest." He laughed. I glared up at him, opening my eyes for the first time. I knew we were in his room but I somehow had for gotten about the night befores events and when I did..  
"Hugh!" I gasped. I looked up at Jake again and ignored the loving and all powering feeling I got when I did. "What happened last night?" He pulled me on top of him I tried hard to hide the pleasure of it but my cheeks betrayed me as always giving me away by turning bright red instantly, so I put my head against his chest while he explained.  
"When you got off the phone with your dad, you fainted,Sam and I caught you just before you hit the floor. Your dad was so mad when you hung up worked up that he kept calling back. We told him that you didn't want to talk him because your throat hurt. He eventually agreed not to come after much persuasion. Then you woke up while we were on the couch. I'm sure you remember are little conversation and then we came here and now; here we are." He stated.  
"Conversation?"I asked. The last thing that I remembered was telling my dad I had to go. His eyebrows rose.  
"Yeah, you don't remember?"I shook my head.  
"Well it wasn't like anything important or anything, but I thought you would remember it." I nodded indicating that I wanted him to continued. "You woke and you looked at me and said that you loved me."  
JPOV  
(Flashback)  
"Jacob, I love you." Bella nuzzled her head in the croak of my neck. I was so relieved she was awake.  
"I love you too Bells, are you okay?"I asked her concerned about her now.  
"I'm Fine Jake. Take me home." She whispered to me. I nodded.  
"I'll take you to Charlie's, we'll be there in no time." I stood with me beloved in my arms.  
"No Jake, not to Charlie's, with you. I belong with you." She slipped back into uncontioustess.  
(end of flashback)

She looked up at me shyly. "I may not remember it, but it was the truth,I belong with...I belong to you Jake." She reached her face down and touched her beautiful soft lips to mine and the spark that had once been there had completely vanished. It was replaced by a flat out fire. The blood in my veins boiled and I pulled her tight against my body. Her sweet lips moved across my own as if she could feel the passion and desire that poured out of me,as if she hungered for me the way I hungered her in this very instant. I had to be closer to her. Her sweet tongue slid its way into my mouth and did a grand dance. I let out a half pained, half pleasured moan and rolled until I was resting on top of her, still supporting my weight. She noticed and used her new strength to pull me all the way on top of her. Our tongues lingering with each others. I was instantly grateful for Charlie coming to get Billy for an all day fishing trip in the morning. The thought was gone and I slipped into almost incoherency. The way her body was clung to mine and the way our mouths moved together was completely thought consuming. She lifted her hands to pull the t-shirt I had on and moved her hands to explore the planes that it revealed, she had no idea how good that felt. I looked down at her and she smiled.  
"I need you Jake." Those four words swirled in me had as I pulled her tight against my body while our lips continued their dance.  
BPOV  
I lay there in Jake's arm completely blissful. If I had thought a kiss had made me feel complete. I had been wrong, so much of me had been missing and I didn't even know I was incomplete, Jake gave me that. I couldn't help but smile while my head lay on chest. He chuckled. "Happy?" Like he had to ask.  
"Like you have to ask." I smirked. He laughed again and bent our bodies so he could kiss me sweetly.  
"I love you."  
"I love you more."  
He snorted. "You wish." I laughed along with him.  
"What do you want to do today?" Then the realization of what had happened yesterday creeped back up into my awareness. "Or what do we need to do." I added smugly. He grinned at me.  
"I would like to spend all day right here with you." I nodded in agreement.  
"So what do we need to do?" I asked. He sighed not wanting to end the moment just as much I didn't want to but we knew that we had responsibilities.  
"We do need to meet with Sam and the elders tonight, we're having a bonfire. We have to tell them. I wasn't allowed to tell my dad before the meeting tonight, so it will be surprising to him, we'll have to head over to Sam's and Emily's at about 8." That was all the way at 8 o'clock.I smiled mischievously and seductively said, "I could think of better things to do other things to do in the meantime, or maybe just one." He caught my eyes and also smiled seductively with lust pouring out of his eyes.

Again the reawakening to reality was not welcomed but of course it still came. I was excited to see Emily, Leah and the rest of the guys, I just was not ready to talk about what the- what I am now, I was still coming around. I knew I had to be strong though, and I would, I wouldn't show Jake that I was even a little afraid, I would be strong, if not for me then for him. When we walked into view all but the elders yelled my name and I couldn't help but smile. Jake was greeted by 'hey Jake' and Leah just nodded and said "Lover boy." Which got me giggling. He sure was, I thought to myself.I was given a hug from everyone in the pack, and the elders greeted me(Sue,Old Quil,and Billy), they looked a bit confused to see me so I figured that they probably still didn't know. Leah and Emily pulled me away from the bonfire area, but I was sure that the guys could hear us, seeing as I could hear every single shift in weight they made. These improved senses thing was going to take some getting used to. Though this agility I could get used to rather quickly. I had been clumsy all my life and now just walking across a room, I would put a ballerina to shame. Em and Leah looked at me suspiciously and I blushed when they didn't say anything. "What?"I whispered.  
"Your glowing, Bella." Emily whispered back.  
"Yeah,yesterday you find out that your a werewolf,and that other stuff and now your glowing? Like your the happiest person alive." Leah was insistent. I guessed that by, all that other stuff, meant she knew about my phone conversation with Charlie. "You even fainted. What the hell happened?" Lead demanded. She could demand all she wanted, that didn't phase me though, I wasn't saying a word and hopefully, me and Jake could not think about it in wolf form. My confidence didn't stop the blazing red I flushed. It was like a light bulb went off in both of their heads at the same time due to my blush. I sighed and they straightened up.  
"Oh," They both whispered barley audible, but loud and clear for me. I could always count on my blushing to give away the last thing I wanted to say. I moaned.  
"Guys,"It was almost a plea. I turned and walked away from the two beaming girls, who I had already so quickly came to love.  
"Bella! Come back!" Leah was excited now, which only made things worse. I knew what she wanted:details, and I was not about to give them. I took my spot by Jake and his arm tightened around my waist as he continued his laughter filled conversation with Jared and Embry. I rested my head on his shoulder and Billy cleared his throat. We all looked toward him.  
"Okay Sam, what exactly is the meaning of tonight's meeting?" He wasn't 'friend and almost family member Billy', he was Chief sighed.  
"We have a new addition to the pack." I could see as Sue,Billy and Old Quil all look around,like they didn't see someone join us. When they saw that no one they hadn't already seen they looked confused for about a mili-second and then returned to a mask of authority.  
"Who?" Old Quil wondered. Another sigh on Sam's part, but I answered.  
"Me." I whispered as I straightened up. The mask of security, was out the window in no time. Billy couldn't help the way his mouth fell to the floor and Sue looked up at me with a motherly pain in her eyes and Old Quil just looked flat out shocked, I'd never seen such a lapse in his mask of security.  
"Bella?" Sue asked to no one in generally.  
"Yeah. Last night." Sam replied. Sue left her mask of authority and had never picked it up yet. She rose and walked over to me and hugged me tight. I appreciated it, in ways Sue was becoming a mom to me, I guess maybe she would be some day, seeing as she was my dads 'girlfriend'. I couldn't have picked a better person for him to date.  
"Thanks Sue."  
"Anytime,if you ever need to talk I'll be here for you. Your like a daughter to me and I've already had a daughter go through this, and I'm sure she'll be there for you if you need to talk also." She looked over to Leah, and she nodded, then grinned.  
"I'll be here for you, anything you need to talk about, I'm here." she nodded and I sighed. By time I looked away from Leah, all the elders had regained their composer. Old Quil looked at me with warm eyes, I kind of thought I saw apperceives in that instant I felt joyed and proud. I had no idea where the feelings came from but they were definitely their, I was completely ready to talk about what I was just by one look in his wise eyes.  
"Welcome,dear descendant of Taha Aki, thus proved to be a protector of our tribe. **Tiskuwa Tika** Isabella Swan." Without a thought I was responding.  
** "Hach'i Tistioma tia faiomiti."** I gasped. I had never picked up the Quileute language even when I tried, so how was it that I just told an elder thank you and I accept my fait proudly? Jake starred at me as if I had grown a second head and much of everyone else their looked the same as they starred at me. Old Quil just looked at me with adoration.  
"How did I-What?"I mumbled.  
"I have never heard of someone just knowing our language, how could she just know it?"Billy looked at me for a moment and turned to Old Quil.  
"I do not know of any legends that could explain this, but I would conclude that she is of great relations to Taha Aki and the language is a part of her, maybe it would have done the same to the remains of the pack if they too did not know the language. Isabella would like to attempt to have a conversation with me in the language?" He turned to me again.  
"I um- yes." He nodded.  
**"Hello dear protector women of our tribe."** How did I understand that!?I had never experienced anything like this before. Jake had told me one day that,it had took him all the way up until he was 15 years old to master the whole understanding and pronunciation of the language. That was practically his whole life,considering he was only 18 and here I was hearing and speaking Quileute as if I had been speaking it all my life.  
**"This is weird ,all these words swirling in my head, I understand you and this is really odd; talking to you in the language and it's almost like I'm talking in english, I understand so well. This is...It's...**Wonderful." I smiled widely. This might be weird, but that didn't mean it wasn't short of amazing. I looked up at Jake and he was smiling just as hard as me, Old Quil and the rest of the elders were smiling too. The rest of the pack just starred at me. Some with open the mouths, some with wide eyes, some with both. I giggled.** "Paul, now you wouldn't want any flies getting into that mouth of yours now would you?"** I teased and everyone laughed.  
"Well, now that we know Bella has some kind of...I don't know, something,why don't we get back to the reasoning behind this meeting." Sam straightened in Emily's arms. The elders nodded. "So Billy, Charlie tells us that you knew that him and Bella were part Quileute. Is that true?" Sam asked all of our eyes were glued on Billy, and he nodded.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. He turned his head to me innocently.  
"I assumed Charlie told you. I never thought that you were so closely related to Taha Aki, I didn't even know you were related to the original Pack. Charlie told me on an fishing trip that he had ran across some photos and things, a while before you came to live with him. He said that their were a lot of pictures of Sam's Grandfather with some other man that favored his grandfather or something. I assumed it was nothing, that you guys probably really were a little Quileute, but not closely so I teased him by saying ' Welcome to the tribe and stuff. Charlie had told me a while after that he had thought that Joshua Uley was related to his grandfather he really even didn't think of it much either,but non-the-less we were excited to know we were a little alike." Billy shrugged.  
"I thought it was a rumor." Old Quil said softly. Everyone turned to stare at him.  
"What was a rumor?" Jake asked before I could. Quil Sr. sighed.  
"You and your father have not been living the life that you were originally suppose to live Isabella. The rumor, well I know now that it was in fact not a rumor." I starred at him. What was he talking about? What rumor? He continued. "It was said that Joshua Uley's great grandfather's brother, His name Jenulin Uley. He phased even before Joshua did. He like Sam, fled in fear. He ran and he never came back for months. When Joshua phased he heard his brothers thoughts and was extremely happy, he hadn't seen or heard from him in months, he never knew what had happened. But after many weeks of invading his brothers mind, he convinced him to come back with the pack. Jenulin was only coming back because of his brother but he refused to phase again and Ephreim's grandfather was phased by his depression and he didn't make him phase. But soon he saw a women in town and he fell in love with a women who's name we don't know immediately, he brought him out of the depression and she was his whole life, he was here imprint. They later had a baby, but soon Jenulin died protecting his family from a cold one. The women moved away not able to bare the pain of being where her husband had lived and walked, she was not tribal but we knew her in the legends as the great..." He was looked into my eyes and said the last thing that I ever expected to hear come out of his mouth. "Swan." He breathed. I gasped, had she been a Swan? There was no way I was so much Quileute. There was no way I was connected to the very first pack in history,no way. I screamed at myself in my head over and over but I somehow felt it. I sighed, giving up.  
"I feel it." I breathed. Everyone looked at me with questioning eyes. I continued. "I'm trying to push it away but when you were telling that story, I don't know how to explain it... but I felt that you were talking about me, this is all so confusing, and I'm feeling so many things, but...I feel it, I know that you were just now talking about my family." I admitted. Jake looked stunned but understanding.  
"Dad, that's how I feel when you talk about Ephreim,I sorta fell it in me." He looked amazed. Billy just nodded and continued smiling at me.  
"I've always felt that something was special in you,never thought it would be this, but I knew." His words touched not just me but my heart. I'd never thought that I was anything special. I knew that that I would always be weak and regular, if not less. Awhile ago I would have laughed at the sentence Billy just said;Me and special in the same sentence, without ill meaning, just didn't happen. What he said this to me, I couldn't help the tingly feeling that I felt, I was so proud, happy and appreciative. I couldn't help it, it was to late to catch it. The salt water dripped down my check and my hand flew up to wipe away the evidence. I blushed and smiled at Billy.  
"Thank you Billy." I said meaningly. He smiled back and nodded. Jake's arm tightened around me and I looked up at him through my eyelashes. I was met by the most beautiful dark brown glowing eyes that I loved so much that. I loved them and him so much that I don't really think that 'Love with all my heart' was enough, It was simply not enough to explain how I feel about the man that is beside me. My soul mate. I don't have the simplest clue as to how I survived in this world without being near him everyday so long, but now if I was away from him for any length of time all I could do was feel like I was missing myself. I knew it was because I wasn't whole, I was just a half of a soul, Jacob was by absolutely no doubt my other half, my soul mate. My everything and thank Taha Aki that the wolf inside me showed me him.  
I was pulled out of my ' Love induced trance' by a loud clap and giggles. I looked up at the source of the loudest noise. It was Quil Sr. He was the one who clapped and Billy and Sue were smiling. The rest of the pack was giggling, and Chuckling.  
"Worlds first double imprint!" Billy bounced. And I couldn't help but laugh.  
"I wonder what this will be meaning?"Old Quil wondered aloud smiling.  
"This is wonderful." Sue watched us with awe in her eyes. I couldn't help but smile back. In my case I could and would deal with all of the aspects of being a werewolf. I was no longer freaked out and I was definitely not mad anymore. I would do much more if that was the case. I would do and endure anything to be able to imprint on Jacob. And now that I have I would accept the following aspects with open arms, I was so grateful.  
"Okay, so I was going tell Jake and Seth to run to the Cullen's and see what they are thinking, but that probably would be torture for Seth." I knew what he was talking about, Jake would be thinking about me. I laughed. "And the same with Bella so why don't we just send the happy couple together." I smiled back at Sam.  
"Cool with me." Jake said nonchalantly. I smiled up at my other half.  
"Me too."  
He leaned down and touched his lips softly to mine and I more than willingly repaid the favor by kissing him back. Every time our lips met I felt like I was in heaven. Like I was at home. The guys started to groan and moan so I pulled away and laughed at the sight in front of me. It was hilarious! Paul was laid out on the ground and was holding himself, groaning Embry and Quil were leaning on each other dramatically holding themselves up. I laughed even harder when I saw Seth "faint" into Jared's arms. Leah was laughing right along with me, and I swear I saw Sue look at her with shock smacked across her face, then she quickly smiled and started to laugh with everyone else. This felt so right and natural, like I was home, it was as easy as breathing. These people; I was already so quickly beginning to see as my family.  
"The Cullens?" Billy asked, and then I remembered that the elders didn't know why I phased.  
"Bella phased because the Cullen boy went to Bella's house, she almost attacked him." Sam shrugged. Billy and old Quil looked over to me, with proud expressions. Again with the 'proudness' for almost killing someone. I chuckled quietly. Sue looked at me like I was another person.  
"Well, we should probably get going." I stood up and Jake repeated my action and slipped his hand into mine.  
"Bye guys, see you later Emily and Leah." Jake said and I nodded. Before Jake had a chance I finished his fair well. I turned my head in the direction of the elders.  
"Goodbye, and thank you." I smiled genuinely at all three elders. And me and Jake were walking toward the forest. As soon as we hit the tree line, I remembered what we were about to do and to say I was nervous was the understatement of my life.

**AN: ALL I NEED IS REVIEWS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALLLLLLLLL YOU! :D**


	8. do you?

**AN: Does anybody wish for me to upload the next chapter?If so let me know and it's yours but from the lack of reviews I don't think many people want more chapters :'(**


	9. Chapter 7

"Jake." I whispered. He turned immediately with a look of concern on his face. I didn't like it, I wanted the happy, excited, carefree Jake back, but there was no hiding my true feelings, that were the cause of the worried expression he wore.I looked up into his eyes and he pulled me close and bringing his warm fingers up to caress my cheek. I couldn't help but lean into the gesture. His large hand was so soft and warm against my own warmth that I almost forgot my worries.  
"Honey?What's wrong?"He asked concern layering his voice thickly. I looked down.  
"What if they hate me?"I breathed. I mean I didn't feel as close to them as before, but I did use to think these people were my family. And I hadn't seen most of them in over an year. I'd known they were here, of course I did, Jake had told me, but I'd only seen Edward. Not to mention I had almost killed him. They all left me and now I was their natural enemy. Why should I have any doubt that they hate me? Jake shook his head. Which made me look up into those deep brow eyes I loved so dearly.  
"No one in their right minds would hate you once they got to know you. I can't tell you why they left, but I know that if they know you they can't hate you Bell, no one can." I smiled. This did give me a little hope, which I knew was useless. They would hate me and I would be okay with that, it's just that knowing that they hated me, was a little unnerving. We walked a little further. Jake had told me to phase here because we were just out of 'the leeches hearing range'. I was too ready to get this over with, human pace wasn't good enough for me. Already use to my outrageously fast speed, Jake and I took off.  
A few seconds later we were emerging from the woods. A stench that smelt like sweet burning bleach hit my nose as soon as we stepped out. It was so strong I staggered back a step. It smelt almost exactly like Edward at my house last night, but different, mixed and much, much stronger! I wrinkled my nose and coughed, more like gasped for air. Clean beautiful air. That definitely didn't happen. I was once again bombarded with the harsh odor yet again. Jake chuckled but had a look of disgust too.  
"You'll live." He whispered. Despite the burning in my nose, I chuckled too. There was a breeze and I instinctively whipped my head around a growl ripped up my throat. I stopped as soon as I saw the seven vampires in front of the grand white house. Edward was standing in the middle of the line they had made up, looking curious, though I could have sworn his eyes had a pained expression before it was gone. Carlisle was standing next to him, Esme wrapped in his arms,her gaze warming and welcoming. It was good to see that that hadn't changed. Alice was standing slightly behind Jasper who was taking a slightly protective stance in front of her, much like Jake was now. Rosalie was close aside Alice glaring at me(I had a slight urge to roll my eyes at her. I don't know why I was afraid of her a while back, now if she said anything out of place to me, I would be more than happy to put her back in that place)with a hand tight in Emmets. He was beaming like he wanted to say something and when I smiled back, I couldn't hold it back, it just came,he did say something.  
"Damn! Did little Bella just Growl?" Alice giggled and Carlisle and Esme did too. Rosalie just continued to glare and Edward just looked down with that pained expression in his eyes. Good. He should feel bad for what he did to me. Just the thought caused me to begin trembling. Jacob squeezed me tighter to him in an attempt to calm me down, which it did. Carlisle spoke first, breaking the silence.  
"Hello Bella, Jacob." He smiled, and I smiled back. Jacob just nodded in his direction.  
"Hello Carlisle." I said as nicely as my inner wolf would allow. A tiny motion in my prevail vision caught my eye as I spoke. I turned to see Alice bouncing up and down. I smiled, she had once been my best friend once.  
"Bella!" She trilled, still bouncing.  
"Hi Alice." I sighed, but giggled. She was still bouncing.  
"I MISSED YOU!" She yelled. I smiled, she had no idea how much I missed her back, no idea of how much she hurt me by leaving just like Edward. Jacob stiffened at my side and I saw Edward flinch out of the corner of my eye. I ignored it though.  
"We ALL missed you." Emmet corrected. Esme nodded to her son as if she was just about to say the same thing.  
"I missed you all also, but why would you miss me? You left. I know you didn't want me around and I'm alright with that, but yet here you stand saying that you missed me, I don't understand." Esme gasped.  
"We would never." She sounded hurt. Jasper and Emmet threw Edward a death glares. Wow. If looks could kill. Edward spoke next and I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips while he began. He looked pained while he spoke.  
"Maybe we should move this inside,for explanations." He said looking at Jacob,as if asking him for permission to take me in their house,as if I had no freewill. He might have tried to control me but Jake would never order me around. You wanna ask me something, you address me. I growled again. Maybe it's the whole 'new wolf thing' but I've developed, quite the temper lately,a 'bad ass' if you will. I almost smiled at that thought but I focussed on Edward's eyes.  
"I'd rather not." I said through clenched teeth.  
"Bella, you were a part of our family. We love you and we would never leave you because we didn't want you left because Edward was certain that you would be safer without us." Esme said sincerely. I must have looked confused because Emmet glared back at Edward again.  
"What did you tell her?! Why does she think we left? The fucking truth!" He snarled. Rosalie put her hand on his huge muscle, calming him, but Edward was snarling right back.  
"What was I suppose to do?! She would have never let me leave! I had to tell her what I did, and it's none of your business what I told her." He snarled. Oh, he wanted to keep quiet and act innocent? I don't even think so.  
"He told me that I wasn't good enough for him, that he didn't love me and that I wasn't good for him. That I was just a distraction." I told them. They all froze, the only sound was Jacob's low growls penetrating the air. Then Emmet snarled.  
"You BASTARD! What the hell is wrong with you?! That was my little fucking sister! Why the hell would you tell her something like that?!" He yelled. He turned and stormed into the house. I heard him mumble something like 'I'm going hunting,you got some explaining to do'. Everyone was still frozen by my words,or rather Edward's.  
"I'm so sorry Bella ."Esme sounded like she wanted to cry, if such a thing was possible. I was about to tell her not to apologize for her dumb, idiotic son's actions, but just as I opened my mouth to protest Rosalie began to speak, for the first time tonight, and all hell broke loose.  
"Why should you be sorry? Why should even Edward feel sorry?He shouldn't. All he told her was the truth." She snarled glaring at me.  
"Rosalie." Carlisle said in a stern voice.  
"No Carlisle. I've had enough of this petty human girl that keeps showing up in our life, making it worst!" Oh. She still thought I was still just a human. Edward hadn't told them? why? Suddenly all these thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind. I was so tired of this bitch.  
"You know Rosalie, I don't know if you know this but you are the biggest bitch I ever freaking met. I have been scared of you ever since I met you, but really, now you're just really getting on my last nerves! So back the fuck off, got it?" She looked completely shocked for a moment, until my words registered in her big arrogant blonde head.  
"I am not a bitch! Say it again and I will snap you right in half, never forget what I am sweetie!" She snarled taking a step forward only to be grabbed by the arm by Alice.  
"I know you are a worthless, arrogant leech and if I were you I'd stop when I'm ahead. Sweetie" I nearly whispered through my clenched teeth. She snarled and Alice pulled her arms around her.  
"Please Rose! Don't hurt her!" Alice pleaded. I guess Alice didn't know either. Hadn't she seen it? Rosalie ignored her, while Jake tightened his grip on me.  
"I don't think you know who your messin' with." She growled, and I laughed while glaring at her now black eyes."  
"Vice versa." I said taking a step nudging Jake to let me go.  
"Rose. I wouldn't if I were you." Edward warned. This only pissed her off more.  
"You think I don't know what I'm messin' with hun? Why don't you just show me what I'm messing with then?" I smiled devilishly. Taking several steps forward. She snarled and broke out of Alice's hold and lunged for my throat in the blink of an eye. I snarled as I reach my hand out for her throat as she lunged. Her neck came into contact with my hand and I pulled on it and swung her back to the ground. My hand still tight on her throat slammed her head and body straight onto the cement. She hit the ground with a loud crack, that sounded almost like thunder. The pavement protested and cracked under the pressure. She gasped and shot up. I took the opportunity to jump at her back, knocking her to the ground. She growled and I brought her arm up behind her and pinned it to her back stretching it, teasing her, making her think I would break the cold stone thing right off her lifeless body. She yelped in pain and a cold pair of arms wrapped around me and yanked me off Rosalie. At first I just watched Rosalie sit on the ground bewildered. I struggled with the arms that were around me. Until I heard Jake yell.  
"Take your hands off her leech!" I immediately knew who was holding me. Touching me. There was no more struggle because I turned to snarl at Edward. He stepped back, and a good move on his part because I phased right there and then and snarled at him, warning him to back up. He seemed to get the message and backed back to the line his family had made up. I was slightly aware of the gasps around me, as I walked to Jake's side, but I didn't care. I sat there next to him while he wrapped his arm around my large neck and rubbed the Mahogany fur there. Rosalie was still on the ground, eyes wide.  
"Surprised Blondie? He chuckled. "Bet you'll think twice next time before messin with my girl, hun?" I half expected Rosalie to lung at Jake so I shifted in front of him. Though she just turned to Edward and snarled.  
"She's a werewolf! Why didn't you tell me, you Idiot?! She could have killed me!" Rose spit at him. He just shrugged.  
"I told you not to." He said shrugged nonchalantly. She growled furiously, still on the ground, glaring at Edward.  
"Rosalie. Do not start another fight." Carlisle stated, firmly coming out of his shocked to the ground state. Then he turned back to Edward. "Bella is a werewolf. And why might I ask, did you not tell us?" He asked honestly curious. I was grateful that he didn't sound scared or disgusted, I have no idea why it's not like their opinions matter to me anymore. I told myself. Edward turned to Carlisle.  
"I don't know Carlisle, I just didn't." Carlisle gave him a knowing look.  
"Why didn't I see this?!" Alice exploded. "I didn't even know they were coming?! I can't see anything!" She shouted. Jasper spoke for the first time that night.  
"Honey I think it's the wolves. I don't think you can see them at all." Jasper rubbed her arm comfortingly. Alice gasped.  
"Oh my gosh Jazz! Your right!" She shrieked. "That's why she disappeared out of my vision. Thank goodness!I thought she was dead!" She sighed in relief. Jake cut into their little Epiphany.  
"We'd like to get to point that we originally came, I'm sure Bella is ready to go home and get some sleep." He said turning his head slightly to wink at me. I nodded my head, and gave him a wink of my own. I did want to go home and get into bed, but I knew he Knew I had no intentions of going to sleep. Edward growled furiously at Jacob. I did not like that at all. He was a threat to my imprint, and I would not allow it. I growled right back at him, baring my teeth at him while moving completely in front of Jake. Edward looked at me dazed and completely confused at my reaction, I suppose. Then his head snapped back to Jake, and he growled again. I gave a vicious growl that came out as a snarl/bark this time, I hadn't known I was even possible of such a sound.  
"SHE IMPRINTED ON YOU?!" Edward snarled. I snarled right back, giving him one last chance to back the hell off my imprint.  
"She was already my soul mate, vise versa, even before she imprinted." Jake snapped. Edward looked at me and stepped back looking defeated. I stepped back also, only to sit in front of Jake. Edward had a look of desperation in his eyes, and in that moment I did something I never thought I would do since the day I he showed up at my door step the night I phased. I felt sorry for Edward Cullen. I did hate him in a way, but I'd also loved him too. I didn't want him to stay this way forever, I wanted him to find his soul mate. He had been right, we were never meant to be together. He had to find who he was meant for, he was in pain. And all I was doing tonight was making him feel worst. Edward looked up at me and started. "I am sorry Bella, I didn't mean to pose a threat to your imprint, I will not harm him." He informed quietly. I nodded in thanks. Jake rubbed my neck as he had made his way back to my side by now. Carlisle was still holding a shocked Esme in his arms. Alice was holding hands with Jasper again shocked to stillness. Rosalie,not yet getting off the ground, jumped to her feet and threw her arms in the air.  
"She's a freaking Werewolf!" She yelled as if she didn't truly except the fact, until just then. She stormed in the house and I heard the back door slide open as she left. She must be going to find Emmet. Carlisle was still shaking his head.  
"I don't know if I can take anymore surprises tonight. Jacob, may I ask the true reasoning for your visit,so you and Bella may do as you wish." He asked politely as if there was never any outburst.  
"We came to help with the understanding, and to make sure there were no hard feeling towards Bella. Seeing as Bella phased for the first time in front of Edward, no scratch that because of Edward. Bella felt bad for almost attacking him, though I think it was only her natural instincts, and that it was not her fault at all." He shrugged.  
"I don't blame her either Jacob." Edward told him honestly. I was slightly glad that he didn't hate me for wanting to kill him. "And Bella, I am sorry for the things that I told you, I had to lie to keep you safe, I knew you would never agree to let me leave knowing that I still loved you, so I lied. I am sorry for hurting you." He said sadly. Again with the controlling thing. If I said I didn't want him to go that would have been my chose but he didn't care about my free will. I can't say that I am completely convinced though. But I'm okay with that. Wow, I was really shocking myself tonight. I turned my body and walked into the forest.  
"I'll miss you Bella." A small voice came from behind me. I turned to look at her. She was leaning forward with her hand still in Jaspers. I nodded my head, telling her that I would indeed, miss her too, Alice had been my best friend, a sister, I was bound to miss her.I turned and took of into the was behind me and in my mind in less than four seconds.  
_ Are you okay sweetie? Jake was at my side now._  
_ I will be, but I'm okay, I'll always be okay with you near. Your what I live for and If I'm with you I can over come anything. I love you._

_ I love you too Bell. I could see he felt the exact same way I felt, and I had to admit it was comforting. I'm so proud of you Bella, I love you._

_**A/N:REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE !**_


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:As much as I wish I did I sadly do not own the Twilight series or anything in it. But I do own my ideas so here's the next chapter, OH AND IF YOU WANT TO BE IN MY NEXT SHOUT OUT, JUST REVIEW YOUR NAME! That is after you review the chapter. Because my chapters live off reviews ;)**

**Enough waiting here you are:  
**

"Damn Bella! I must say, I am truly impressed." Paul exploded with an approving expression. I raised and eyebrow.  
"Paul impressed? You must have really kicked blondie's ass, Bella." Jared beamed. I laughed while Jake nodded.  
"She did, the bloodsucker was practically crying. I was so proud of Bella, she didn't even phase." Jake said proudly. I was getting embarrassed now, he was telling the whole _incident_ in detail, and the pack was more than willing to listen to the action packed story. Just then Sam walked in from the kitchen, rounding the corner slowly.  
"Bella, I don't know if you realize it but... what you did, is not normal. What you did today, is something I still cannot manage. You took down a full fledged rage induced Vampire with your bare hands. Without phasing. That's amazing Bella." He winked at me and I smiled.  
"Thank You Sam, but I was just really tired of that...that...arrogant blonde _bitch_." I spit. Sam chuckled and then came the hoots and hollers from all the guys.  
"SPOILER ALERT!WE GOT A BAD ASS OVER HERE!" Paul bombed.  
"Bella, I never knew you had in you." Quil laughed shaking his head in mock disappointment, well we all laughed. After my 'Bella beat down show' the guys, Emily, Leah(who finally stop hounding me to tell me about me and Jacob) and I crowed into Emily's den to watch a movie. Jacob and I were on the couch, me in his lap, Emily and Sam next to us. Paul was laid across an arm chair. Jared laid on the floor smashing handfuls of popcorn into his face. Quil and Embry stretched in front of the TV, and leah leaned across the love seat. After The movie was over and Emily was out about a months supply of popcorn, we all began to leave, I was getting sleepier by the minute. I could hardly make it out the door, Jake chuckled and picked me up like a small child. I wrapped my legs around his waist and laid me head on his shoulder.  
"Jake?"I whispered too tired to speak any louder, as we walked through the night to his house. He looked down at me and kissed my hair.  
"Yeah Bells?"He whispered back.  
"We have to tell Charlie soon don't we?I've been at your house for three days now, I don't want him to worry." I mumbled.  
"Yeah sweetie, it would be better if we did. My dad told him that you're down here dealing with another supernatural thing and that you would come to him when you were ready to tell him what it is. He said he understands but he probably is worrying. Maybe tomorrow? Would that be okay with you?"  
"Yeah, that would be best, seeing as I have my first patrol in a couple days." I mumbled barley audible. I hope he caught that.  
"Umm hmm, go to sleep baby, I'm here, I'll never leave you." He whispered in my ear.  
"Never." I breathed just before the darkness took over.

"Yes Charlie, you will see her just let her wake up first. Take a chill pill Chief." I heard Billy say.  
"Yeah right. Like I'll be okay until I see that my daughter wasn't attacked by a freaking vampire or something." He retorted. I heard him pop a beer can open and drink from it. I sighed. Or something dad.  
"Your awake?" My angle said, from beneath me. I raised my head from his chest and looked up at him. His eyes were full of concern, and I was absolutely sure that it was concern for me. God I love this man. I smiled and reached my lips up to cradle his. He obliged quickly.  
"I love you." I whispered against his lips. He smiled and whispered back.  
"Me too." He planted one last kiss to my lips and then dragged us both up. I groaned.  
"Idea!" I said while Jake looked at me like I was crazy. I smiled.  
"Why don't _you _go tell Charlie and I'll just go take a run or something." I said with false hope.  
"Yeah right." He snorted. I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout. He laughed and bent down and proceeded to kiss the pout off my lips. I liked it to say the very least.  
"That's better." He said taking my hand and leading me too the door.  
"OH! Wait!" I stopped and reached behind my neck to unhook the chain that Jake had given me for when I phased and slid my ring off of it. It was a good thing that I had taken it off when I was cooking, the night before I phased and forgot to put it back on, or my ring probably would have burst when Edward came, then I really would have tore Edward's head off. I slid it onto my finger and placed the chain back around my neck. I looked down at myself to make sure I was presentable. Jake had taken of my jean shorts and tank top off and put me in a t- shirt and sweats that by the size, were his. "Okay, let's go." I looked up at him and he was beaming.  
"What?" I asked. He bent and pressed his lips to mine once more, but much, much, much more passionately. I thought I was about to drown in the passion and pleasure when he pulled away and whispered.  
"I love you so much." I smiled back and took his hand and led him out the room. We rounded the corner to a very uncomfortable Charlie. He was on the edge of the couch not paying the slightest attention to Billy or the game that was on the TV. Charlie not paying attention to a game? He was definitely worried out of his mind. I guess anyone would be. He was after all attacked by a vampire. I was too, I knew exactly what he was going through, we had both almost lost our lives to those damn leeches! Wow. I really did hate vampires now. I guess Jacob was right when he said the it was in our blood, that they were our natural enemies. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Charlie screaming my name. He was looking at me from the couch, he put his beer on the end table and rushed over to me. I smiled as he engulfed me in a tight hug. I squeezed lighter, I didn't want to hurt him.  
"Hey dad." I smiled. The relief didn't last very long, it was quickly replaced by a demanding confusion, nearly anger.  
"Isabella Marie Swan, you had me running around like a chicken with it's head cut off these last few days. What happened?" He demanded. I looked down sheepishly, I really didn't want to tell him. Yeah he understood what it was and that his soon to be son-in-law and most of his and I friends were werewolves, but I was his daughter, his DNA, I was all he had left and I turned into some kind of horse-wolf, to fight the very things that had almost took his life. The one thing he was probably afraid of the most in the world. How would he take that? How would I take it if he didn't take it well? What would I do if my dad tip toed around me. Or if he screamed and ran away from me? Or if he was scared out of his mind everyday I wasn't with him, worrying that I could be killed by a Bloodsucking demon anytime I was away from him? Oh God. I can't do this, he'll hate me, or- I was interrupted from my panic attack by Jake shaking my shoulder.  
"I'm here." He said simply. He knew me so well. I loved him so much. I nodded and turned back to Charlie. I motioned for us to go to the sofa and sit. He did and so did Jake and I. Billy wheeled over and looked straight at Charlie.  
"Alright Bells, What the hell is going on?" He demanded registering our faces and our uneasy moods. I sighed. Rather rip the band-aid off fast rather than suffer longer. I took a deep breath and let it out while Jake was rubbing my back.  
"Dad." I started but forgot how to finish as the nerves were creeping up again. I better do this quick or I was gonna have some major heart problems.  
"Yeah?" He asked uneasy. One last sigh and out with it,  
"Dad...I'm a werewolf."**  
A/N:*Singing* You know what to do! Go on ahead and click that button that says REVIEW! OHHHH! You know whatttt to do! Just go ahead and write a review!**


	11. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER; I OWN= NOT TWILIGHT**

"Dad...I'm a werewolf." I breathed grateful for actually being able to spit it out and then stopped breathing all together. So did Charlie. His face went as expected from red to purple and all the shades in between. I was beginning to worry. "Dad?" I asked worried for his health. Jake squeezed my hand tightly. Charlie's face slowly moved it's way back to his originally pinkish cream color. I breathed a sigh of relief, and he sighed too, while putting his head down and pulling his hand through his heavy brown locks. If there was anything definable about my dad it was his dense brown locks, it was his most promising feature.

"This is why you were questioning me about being Quileute? He looked back up and smiled at me, but I soon realized that he was holding back tears. I left Jacob's side quickly making my way to him. I dropped to my knees and hugged him tight.

"I never wanted any of this to happen to you. It was my worst fear when Sue told be about it all. I never wanted you to be hurt, Bells. I love you Bells." I hugged him even closer, while the tears ran down my cheeks.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you too." I hugged him as if my life depended on it. I hated myself for hurting him. I was all I he had left and he has to deal with all these crazy supernatural things that kept threatening his only daughters life. I was SO sorry! I don't think I could be apart from him in my state of mind. I was so afraid that I would lose him. I had just now in the past year become very close to Charlie, even closer than my mom and I had been. I loved him so much, I would do anything for him. Next to Jacob, he was the most important person to me. I couldn't loose him.

"Bella," He started while he shook his head and pulled back. "Why are you sorry Bella? What did you do? Stop blaming yourself for things that is out of your control." I looked down and nodded. I knew most things was my fault, I wouldn't tell Charlie that though. "Bella,I am not sorry. I mean sure I wanted you to be out and away from this stuff but after I was attacked, and Sue told me everything. The only thing that I could possibly think about was you. I didn't want you to have to go through the same thing I did." He put his head down. I sighed, I had to tell him. Charlie looked up confused at my sigh.

"Dad, I did go through that." His eyes almost popped out of his sockets.

"What?! When?! Oh my God, Bella, are you alright?"He rubbed my arms comforting.

"Dad, it was not recently. Well, you know that the Cullen's were vampires?" I looked up and saw Charlie stiffen. He nodded. I sighed and told him the whole James story, even about lauraunt and Victoria. I had told him that I wasn't ready to talk about it when he came home from the hospital. I was ready now. I told him absolutely everything. His composure left and the tears began to fall. He pulled me into his arms.

"That should have never happened to you Bella." He said sternly even though there were tears pouring down his eyes. "Bella?" He asked quietly. Jacob and Billy had left us alone some time ago. I looked up shyly. I hated hurting Charlie. "I'm happy your a werewolf." He looked down with a look that said 'never thought I'd ever say that to my daughter'. I was shocked out of my mind, that was the last thing I had expected to hear him say ever in my life. "I know you must think I'm crazy for saying that, but you have to know, the only thing I've worried about since the attack, was that you would not be able to defend yourself from one of those things. Now I know you can, It puts me at ease just a little." He smiled, I did too. I threw myself into his arms again and squeezed. My dad was okay with this and he wouldn't be in pain, he would be at ease. I loved my dad so much. He was so understanding. "Umm.. Bella, is super strength one of your...your werewolf abilities?" He gasped I immediately stepped away with a grin on my face. He chuckled.

"Yeah, it is." I smiled sheepishly. He laughed and I joined in. I wrapped my arms around him, careful not to hurt him again. "Dad, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you. I don't know what I would do if you weren't so understanding. I love you so much dad, moving here was the best decision I have ever made. I don't regret any thing because it has brought me were I am now." I told him sincerely. He smiled back at me.

"I love you too kid, more than anything." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. Just as he pulled away, Sue walked through the front door. She looked at us with a look of sorrow, and smiled sadly at us. Without a thought I got up, walked across the room and wrapped my arms around her. She without question, wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tight. It was then that I realized I loved Sue. I was so happy that my dad had found her. I needed her to be apart of my family.

"I am so glad he has you" I whispered in her hair. She squeezed tighter and murmured a thank you in my ear. I pulled back and Sue looked at my dad, he needed her right now. I walked out of the living room so they could have some privacy. Plus I really didn't want to see my dad making out with Sue. I shuddered as I walked out to the garden where, I knew Jake would be.

** A/N: Yeah I know it's super short, but I have been so busy with freaking school that I jut wanted to give you guys what I had done. Next chapter will be interesting and longer, not to mention faster uploaded. IFFFFFF I get a lot of reviews, SOOOOOO? WHAT YA WAITIN' ON? GO REVIEW! XD :) Love you all :)**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am SO sorry it took this long, but the whole chapter got accidently erased and I had to write the whole thing over. Sorry, but it's a little shorter than the original. Her goes nothing, p.s CAN'T WAIT TELL NEXT CHAPTER! P.S.S Thank you Hannah and Nayan!**

Recap: Bella tells Charlie, and leaves to go fine Jake in the garden so Charlie can talk to Sue 

One moth later

Jake and I walked hand in hand down First Beach. We always came here when we wanted to be alone. To be away from everything not us, away from the world. We walked side by side, hand in hand, lost in our thoughts as we embraced the comforting silence that surrounded us. I was getting use to the whole werewolf thing now. Of course it helps that my dad knows. It would be really hard to explain thing like, why I would sometimes come home at the time that he was just waking up because of patrol. Or why I was always sleepy or why I was never at home and always in La Push, why I practically lived with Jake. That would be pretty messy if he didn't know. Jake had gone to my house and got most of my clothes from Phoenix( since I don't need the extra warmth of jackets and jeans, he took it upon himself to get me all shorts and tank tops. I think he got me these clothes, only for his own selfish needs, seeing as I always caught him _ogling_ at me in them. It was no secret that I had come upon a sort of '_figure_' after the change, and lets just say these clothes never fit like this in Phoenix. Emily, Sue and I had been thrown into wedding planning and it was more fun than I had ever expected. Renee had been upset that she couldn't be there to help us, but I was okay with Sue and Emily's help, just as long as she made it out for the actual wedding. We had established that I would have a beach wedding, nice and small. Big and outgoing wasn't me nor was it Jacob. Leah and Emily were going to be my only bridesmaids, I could never choose one to be my made of honor, do I simply didn't have one. Jake had Sam and Embry as the groomsmen, while Quil would be escorting little claire, our flower girl, down the isle. I wanter the theme colors to be white and baby blue, soft, simple and peaceful colors. Emily, Leah, Sue and I had gone to seattle last weekend and I had found my dress. The dress that I knew was the only one I'd ever want to wear, marrying the love of my life, Jacob Black. I would forever and always be Ms. Black in just two short weeks. I looked up at my husband to be and just like every other time, I felt as if I was home, where I was meant to be, and to stay. I would never get tired of looking at his perfect face. It would always be my home. I smiled as I thought that I had knew, that I had knew that Jake was my soul mate, that I loved him with an unbreakable, fierce ,love _before_ I imprinted. I smiled because we were not forced to love each other, we had already loved each other so deeply _before_ the imprints. We had loved each other on that level before the imprints, so when they came, the only thing the imprint really did was add to our protectiveness of each other, and prove that we really _were_ soul mate. I loved him so much, it was hard to think that I had thought what I had with Edward was an unyielding love. It felt like _nothing_ compared to what I felt for Jacob. Don't get me wrong, I would always in a way love Edward, but I could never _love_ him again, not when I knew what real love felt like. Now that I knew I knew Jacob was my everything. Now that I knew I would never leave this amazing man and he would never leave me, I knew that I would never love Edward or _anyone_ as much as I loved Jake. I could not help but smile at his beautiful tanned skin that ever so slightly glowed. He seemed to notice my stare and turned his head to look at me, stopping us in the sand. He pulled me to him and placed his hand on the small of my back as I leaned into his embrace. I ran the tips of fingers over his cheek, back to his soft, beautiful, cropped black strands of his hair as my other hand roamed his chest and stomach. He leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to mine ever so softly. It never seized to amaze me, how we fit together like puzzle pieces. I tangled my hands in his short locks as the kiss deepened. I clung to him as if my life depended on it and he clung to me just as tight. I pressed my lips smooth, but urgent with his and his tongue maneuvered it's way into my mouth and roamed freely. I was so lost into the kiss that I had quite literally forgotten to breath. I pulled away and he leaned his forehead on mine as we both panted. I smiled and so did he as he pulled me flesh against him.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back. I placed a small soft, meaningful kiss on his soft lips and then suddenly, the pack was _mysteriously_ there. We turned to the sound of wolf whistles and whoops, as they filled the air. I chuckled, these guys were such Jars. Everyone was there, Leah, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Collin and Brady (who had just phased a week ago). Seth was the only one missing, and Sam. They were probably on patrol.

"Hey guys." Jake said. Leah walked up to me muttering about Jars. I chuckled.

"You find these Jars funny?" She said raising her eyebrows at me. I laughed.

"Hey Leah." I said to her as she gave me a hug.

"Hey Bells." She said. I looked over at the guys and every single one was looking at me batting their eyes, and wagging their shoulders back and fourth. I had learned enough about the guys, to know that when they did this, they wanted hugs. I chuckled and looked over to Leah who was standing next to me, shaking her head at the guys.

"Definitely Jars." I confirmed. She laughed, and so did Jake.

"Hey! I am _NOT_ a Jar!" Jared crossed his arms and pouted. I almost died of laughter. Leah too.

"Yeah...Keep...telling... yourself that." She laughed. Jared was still pouting so I went over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Bells." He smiled. I moved my way down the line, giving everyone a hug. I gave both Collin and Brady _two_ hugs each, because they were just so darn _adorable!_ The last person I hugged was non other than Embry Call. He held me tightly, for a little longer than normal.

"Um, Em? You wanna let go know?" I asked in an amused voice.

"Yeah Embry, let my woman go." Jake snarled from behind me. Then suddenly something hit the back of my knees and they collapsed in. I flew backwards with a loud shriek. I was then engulfed in huge arms and was now flying down the beach in Embry's arms. He laughed as he ran and screamed out.

"Catch me if you can! She's mine now!" He laughed and kept running along the beach's shore. When realization dawned on me, that Embry had just kidnapped me I began to thrive, and kick my legs. I turned to peer over his shoulder and saw the whole pack on the ground shaking with hysterics and Jake and Quil running after us. I reached my hands over Embry's shoulder.

"Jake!" I yelled helplessly, then I turned to Embry, who was still laughing his head off. "Embry Call! Put me down! Right now!" I yelled at him while still kicking and protesting. He just laughed harder.

"They'll never catch us Bells, you might as well just admit your feelings for me now." He laughed, so hard that I was surprised to see his running undisturbed by it.

"Oh I promise to _you_ Embry Call! I am SO beating your ass when I get down!" I yelled and suddenly I was being wrenched from Embry's arms, just as I saw Quil tackle the unsuspecting Embry to the sand.

"Got your back bro!" Quil yelled, smiling over his shoulder. Jake sat me down with a kiss on the forehead and walked over to Quil and motioned for him to move off Embry. Once he had Jake launched at Embry and started wailing him. Embry reached up and grabbed Jake's biceps and they began to roll, with the packs laughs as background, even from all the way over here, they were still loud. I was sure that even without my super enhanced hearing, that I would be able to hear them laughing like hyenas clearly. I walked slowly over to them and placed a hand Jake's shoulder. He was immediately up, ready to serve my every need. I smiled at him and Embry too rose from the sand.

"Now, as much as I like seeing you beat Embry up, I have a promise I have to keep." I said sweetly. Jake, Embry and Quil all looked confused as they starred at me.

"Okay...? What promise sweetie?" Jake asked.

"Well, my promise to Embry of course." I smiled evilly as I glanced at Embry who now looked terrified. His eyes grew wide so I'm guessing he remembered my promise. Understanding and amusement crossed over Jake and Quil's expression. "Now tell me Jake. Am I down?" I asked evilly and I turned to smile with squinted eyes at Embry, who took a hesitant step backwards.

"Well sweetie, I'd have to say you are." He said, amusement drowning in his words. I turned back to a very terrified Embry. Then came a shout from were the pack was.

"Embry man! _Run_!" Jared yelled and Embry took that advice and was darting down the beach in the blink of an eye. I laughed and took off right after him. I was toned, coordinated and fast, pretty much the opposite of my old self. Embry had no chance. I was right on his trail in no time. Embry looked back at me, seeing me right on his heels he let out a girly shriek and sped up, I had to hold back the urge to fall to the sand and laugh to no end, just because of his scream. I sped up too and I was now gaining on the girly screaming Embry. I was just an inch away from him, and I took it. I took one step and launched myself off the ground, tackling him to the sand, stopping the high pitched screams in their tracks. I grabbed his arm and flipped him around and began wailing on him, not hard enough to break anything though. He grabbed my arms and rolled me to the side, but I slipped out of his grip and flipped him over to push his chest and face in the sand while bringing his left arm to his bare back, twisting it and jumping up to my feet, pulling him with me. I pulled his arm tighter and brought the back of his body tight against mine. While standing on my tip toes (even with the hight raise, from the transformation, he was _still_ taller than me.) I pulled him down too so I could place my lips right at his ear.

"I think you'll be thinking twice before messing me again, won't you?" I asked smirking. He said nothing and I pulled his arm tighter, causing him to wince. He nodded his head vastly. I let go and began to walk towards the open mouthed pack. But before I could make it to them, I felt Embry's approach from behind. I turned quickly as he launched through the air and stepped on foot forward. I grabbed his out stretched arm as he plummeted back down towards me and twirled it, while he was still in the air. I twist and pushed so that he would plummet straight to the ground with his twisted arm still in my grasp. I stepped another step forward and placed my foot in the crook of his shoulder and neck, while he continued to wince.

"Won't you?" I asked. He nodded again and I was smiled as he spoke.

"Y-yes, ma'am." He stuttered. I nodded and threw his arm back to him. As I walked forward, I heard him mutter ' _that's one tough cookie_.' I smiled. The pack all had shock written over there faces as I walked up to Jake, who snapped out of his trance and held his arms out for me, lust clearly engulfing him. As I slid into them, the pack recovered to and they all doubled over in laughter. Jake leaned dow and pressed his lips to mine hungrily. Jake roamed his hands down my body, pass my butt and until he reach my thighs and he towed my legs up and held me against his chest like a child.

"Your too seductively alluring for your own good. I think I like_ bad ass Bella _quite a bit." He whispered, voice full of lust. I smiled up at him and he turned us around and walked hastily from the beach. I looked over Jake's shoulder to see that everyone, even Leah was still in the sand laughing. I smiled.

"Bye guys!" I yelled. They all looked up startled that they hadn't heard us leave. I giggled and in no time, Jake was practically bursting down his house door. I giggled at his urgency. _Such a man. _

"Where is Billy?" I asked still smiling.

"Out fishing with Charlie, we have to go to Sue's for dinner with them though." He said hastily. I giggled again as he tore my shirt over my shoulders and threw it in the hall. I crushed my lips to his as we both barged through his room door. He kissed me with such passion, hunger and love that I just about melted. I wanted to be close to him, but no mater how hard I pushed up against him,how tightly he held me, it was never enough. He bit my bottom lip and I moaned, as a shiver rocked through my spine. I kissed him harder and he growled against my lips, which only sent more spasms through me. I reached down and moved my hands all along his beautifully sculpted chest, stomach and arms, where his muscles created much enjoyed obstacles for my fingers. Suddenly we were falling backwards, and I landed on his large, king size bed, with Jake on top of me. As we continued like this, I slowly started to melt as the world around me started to blur away, and all coherent thought were pushed aside and the only thing I could register, was Jake. Ummm...Jake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't want to go!" I said stubbornly. Jake shook his head with amusement alight in his dark brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, but they're expecting us to be there, and if we don't show, they'll worry. Believe me when I say I'd _much_ rather stay here in bed with you, but we need to go to Sue's." Jacob said softly as he slid my shorts on me, _slowly_, I may add. I had refused to get dressed on protest, from going to Sue's for dinner like our parents had told us to. I shook my head in protest.

"If it makes you feel any better, when we move to our new home, we can stay in bed for however long you want." He smiled, and I did too. I was _thrilled_ when Jacob had told me about the house. Most of my stuff was over there now. The guys and Jake had been moving it and I ordered a couple thing from the internet. The only down side was that I couldn't see it! Jake is making me wait until after the honeymoon (which will be set in oregon, in a resort their) to see it. I had been trying so hard to get it out of them when they were phased but the only thing they ever gave away was Jake's promise to throw them off the the highest cliff in La push if they said anything. And he had proven his point when Quil had thought that I would have a lot of room to cook for him in the kitchen, and Jake actually _threw him off a damn cliff!_ He landed in the water with a bruised back, and a broken arm. I never got anything after that. "But we need to go." He smiled sweetly. I shook my head hopelessly.

"No, we'll just call and say we won't be there." I said hopefully. He smiled at me and slid my tank top over my head and bra. He leaned down on me, not afraid to put all of his weight on me anymore, because I could barley even notice his weight anymore, since I became a wolf. He brushed his lips against mine as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I knew that I was being unfair, but I just wanted to be with Jake, was that so bad?

"Bells, _then_ they'll be worried about _why_ we aren't coming. We have to go." He said sternly, and I knew that all hope of persuading him was out the window. I also knew that he was right. He raised up off the bed with me still wrapped around him and he walked us out to my truck. I got in the passenger side as he moved to get into the drivers side. He started the car and pulled me to his side, I snuggled to his side, while we drove. I was content in just snuggling with Jake until the sun rose again, but we unfortunately couldn't. We pulled up in front of the clearwater house and Jake let me go to go open my door. I slid out by his side and slipped my hand into his as we made our way to the door. We hadn't even began to knock before the door flew open, sending the air right across our faces and the scent of Sue's famous 'Chicken Noodle Bonta' into my nose, it smelt mouthwatering. The person that opened the door was Seth and before he could hug me I hugged him. I pulled him into my tight embrace, and squeezed.

"BELLS!" He screamed as he too squeezed hard, but after a minute he tensed.

"Ugh Bella? Didn't _I_ use to be the one who crushed _you_?" He asked amused. I quickly let him go, I didn't know if I had really hurt him. But when I saw him smirking I knew I hadn't. I hugged him again and everyone laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you did hun little brother?" I smiled. I wish Sue and Charlie could tie the knot so I could say that and really mean it. I loved Seth, and he was my brother. Everyone in the pack saw me and him as sister and brother just like they saw him and Leah. No one could doubt that in the pack at least, they saw it in our minds and they never once thought twice about it. I found it kind of funny sometimes, like last weekend at the bonfire for Collin and brady and I was kinda behind Jake and Seth couldn't see me and he said; "Hey guys where's my sister?" and Collin said that Leah was right next to him while he and Brady looked at him like he was crazy, and we all laughed. He laughed and shook his head.

"I missed you today." I said pulling a hand through his hair. He smiled.

"Missed you too sis, but then again don't I _always_?" He teased and again everyone laughed. Jake and I went around the room hugging Sue, my dad, Leah and Billy. Then we went over to the couch and I plopped beside my dad and Sue. Dad looked at me, smiled and lifted his free arm that wasn't around Sue, to drape it over my shoulder as Jake held my hand. I leaned into my dad. Every since I told him about being a werewolf, we had become really close. Jake started to talk to Seth and their laughter filled the room so I turned my head to Leah and was just about to open my mouth when I heard it. An incredibly loud, urgent howl echo through the forest. I howl was 'The get here now!' Howl. _Oh shit_.

**A/N: Please review!**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am sorry I took a little long updating, but please understand that I have been very busy. Oh! And not to mention I had a birthday to plan. My birthday was a few days ago! But I managed to think about all my beautiful supporters who deserves another chapter, over my winter break, so I typed for you as soon as I got home from the ****_celebrations_****. So here you are my pretties!**  
**Disclaimer: Jacob: Ash, you don't own twilight.**  
** Ash: I ****_know_**** that Jake , you remind me ****_all_**** the time. Gosh, I swear if you weren't so darn sexy I would hit you.**  
** Jacob: But I am and you love me.**  
** Ash: *sigh in defeat* I know.**

**Here's the next chapter;** Oh! and don't forget to follow me on twitter! I just made it and I will be giving updates and shout outs, like there's no tomorrow! **Team_Charlie_**  
Leah, Seth, Jake and I all looked at each other for a split second. Charlie tightened his grip on my shoulder and Sue looked at each of us with worry and pain seeping out, through her eyes. I looked over to Jake for just a split second more and at the same exact time, all four of us rose and was bolting for the back door. Jake and Seth went left into the woods while Leah and I went right, to strip. As soon as all my clothes were tied to my leg, I phased and Leah right behind me in no time, joining Seth, Jake and I. We bolted into the woods, my claws digging into the moist soil of the forests floor. I dug harder when I heard panic shooting from Quil's thoughts, who was already phased.  
_ What's up Sam?_ Jake asked as he too sped.  
_ Leech!I smell a lot. All of you get here_ *Dodge*_ now!_ Sam ordered in between dodging and circling three vampires with Quil tight on his flank. I immediately picked up the paste, if that was even possible. The only thing that I could think was Quil and Sam in danger. I had to hold back a gag at the thought. Sam was more like a big brother to me, rather than a cousin and the pack was my family just as much as Sam and I couldn't stand the thought of them being in trouble.  
_ It's okay Bells, we're almost there_. Jake reassured me. I was leading our small group as we bolted like lightning through the forest, Leah tight on my flank, us girls were by far the fastest of the pack. We raced through the green and brown obstacles surrounding us and as we did we felt the rest of the guys phase. They all saw what was happing in our minds and kicked forward. We were seconds away from them when suddenly three more vampires emerged into the clearing. I watched as one locked eyes with Sam and the blood red eyes began to grow closer to him as it launched at him. I growled furiously, just as we reached the peak in the trees. I launched without a thought and pounded her to the ground, my claws digging into her stone skin like it was butter. Chaos exploded from _everywhere_ and the little vampire bitch pulled on my fur slamming me to the ground next to her. She was strong, and I could tell that she was not a newborn, seeing as she was skilled in her cat like movements, yet I felt like I wasn't phased by her attack at all. She swiped at me and I ducked my head and wihpped it back so I could sink my teeth into her granite skin. She screamed loudly as I tore her arm right off her ice body, flinging it behind me as she shrieked. I was barley aware of another male vampire that was taking on Paul and Embry, screaming for ' Saar '. I think that's the leech I'm fighting. I clawed her face and her stone like skin cracked around my nails, causing her to let out yet another scream as she tried to punch me, but she was too distraught with pain to succeed. I saw through the mind link that Jake was trying to get to me, and help, but every time he turned another vampire lunged at him. She scratched at me and I felt as her razor sharp nails cut through my fur. I growled as I pushed my claw into her back as she tried to swipe at me again, but only succeeded in sending her body the other direction as I dodged her blow. As my paw came in contact with her back I used all my strength to flipp her so her face was pressed deep into the soil around us. As I pushed the vampire bitch further into the ground, I saw through Jake's worried eyes that a vampire was lunging at me from behind me. I watched as he flew through air, thinking he was taking me by surprise. Without taking my paw from the leech in front of me, I extended my left back leg and as the surprised male's face came in contact with my back paw, he went flying back. Jake was already making his way over, as he lunged for the male that I had just sent flying.  
_Jake stop worrying, I really do have this under control, help those who need your help._ I said while wasting no time connecting my teeth to the leech's neck, as she shrieked again, the male vampire who was circling Paul looked over, pain blunt in his eyes. I twisted my massive jaws and with a loud protesting snap, her head rolled away from her body.  
"Saar!" He shouted. The man was so enraged he pushed pass Paul, knocking him to the ground. I could tell that Paul was about to try to help me, but another vampire out of no where, emerged from the surrounding woods and lounged at Paul, while he was weak.  
_Paul!_ I warned just as the male leech lunged itself at me. Paul stood and dodged the new vampire's attack. I was almost too late, worrying about Paul, but I moved just in time to dig my teeth into his shoulder at the perfect time while sinking my right claw into his arm chucking it, wasting no time moving to the other. He let out an ear piercing scream and kicked me in my side. I whimpered as the blunt object tore into my side. I staggered back in pain and he was already to his feet. He went to kick my already wounded but healing side again, but I was too fast, I reached out and bit his leg twisting it so far, the damn thing twisted right off. One legged, and one armed, the leech kept on going, throwing kicks, and snaps in attempts to push me over, I finally got tired of it and I put my paw back on his back and forced him to the ground, I bluntly ripped his stone, cold, dead, head right off his sorry shoulders. I dismembered the bastard and moved to his mate. At least they'll be together in hell I thought as I pilled their limbs. For the first time I looked up at the rest of the pack, who even in their wolf form, looked extremely shocked, and I swore I saw proudness soaring from Jake and Sam, but all their thoughts said was shook.  
_What_? I asked.  
_Bella, these were the most skilled vampires I've ever seen, it took the whole pack to destroy five, and yet you took down two... and a half single handedly with ease._ Sam said, awe in his thoughts.

And_ you kinda saved my life. I never saw that leech coming, when it was lunging for me, and I would have died if you hadn't warned me, _while_ you were defending yourself from a mateless, crazed fully grown vampire. Paul added._  
_Oh_. Was all I could think. I really didn't think about that, I just saw Sam in trouble and got really pissed, and let my instincts take over.  
_ That girl is a freaking prophecy._ Jared thought. I laughed a little and then,  
_ I'm engaged to a prophecy! Hell yeah! Your amazing Bells!_ Jake lifted up and down on his front paws and I couldn't help but laugh at him. My mind was suddenly filled with Whoa Bella's!, That's my girl's! or in Quil's case, prancing thinking_ ' Bella is number one! Your a vampire and you take her on! Two point five seconds later? Your head is rolling from your body! Yeah Bella! Yeah Bella! Yeah Bella!'_ I laughed. Jake came over to me and nuzzled my head.  
_ Here I am worrying for you, when you were just over here kicking vampire ass._  
We all laughed.  
_Okay, Leah and Paul, you guys were suppose to start patrol later but I want to make sure that there isn't anymore of them out there. I don't think there are, but just to be safe, start now. And be on alert at _all_ times._ They nodded and were gone.  
_ Okay guys you head back home, get some sleep too guys._ Sam said turning. We all nodded. Then Sam turned again.  
_ Oh and Bella?_  
_ Yeah Sam?_  
_ Good job little cousin_. He gave me a giant wolfy grin. I barked a laugh and nodded.  
_ Thanks big cousin_. He turned around and Jake, Seth and I ran home, at a comfortable pace. As we came up on Sue's house we split again so I could get dressed. I winced at the pain in my side as I phased back. Once I pulled my tank-top over my bra Jake was already walking to get me. He put his arm around my waist, and I tried not to wince from the pain in my side, Seth came to my other side and we made our way to the door. It had been around a hour, so I think they ate already. When we walked in and I had to giggle at the sight. My dad was in the door way pacing with his index finger and thumb on his chin. I had forgot that this was the only second time we had ever had to fight a vampire, and the first was only two nomads, and all I got to do was patrol, making sure no one else was with them. We walked in and he looked at us with complete relief, I walked over to him and he pulled me into a tight hug, I winced, but ignored the pain radiating through my side. After a moment he let go and he looked up, as if he was doing a head count. Then the worried expression came, and I held back a giggle.  
"She's on patrol with Paul dad." He looked down at me and smiled, clearly amused that I had known he was worrying about Leah. Sue came over and hugged each of us.  
"I'm glad your all okay, no scratches or bruises?" She ran her hands over Jake and Seth who only had a cut or two, which was already healed. Then she came to inspect me and when she ran her hand over my rib I winced. Just the tiny movement had Sue lifting my shirt, to reveal my bruising side. Jake, Seth, Dad, and Billy were all at my side within seconds.  
"Are you hurt?" Jake asked frantically. I shook my head.  
"I'm fine, just got kicked a little out their by the dude." I explained, but Jake just growled and Sue led me to the couch, ordering me to lay down. I told her it wasn't necessary, but she insisted. She examined my bruised side and said that I needed to get an x-ray. I knew I couldn't go to the hospital, for obvious reasons.  
"If there is anything wrong with me, it will probably already be healed by time we get to Carlisle's." I tried to reason, knowing that the pack doctor was Carlisle. Charlie discarded my opinion completely and ordered everyone into the cars, but Billy and Sue. Jake picked me up and we got in the back of Charlie's cruiser, with me sprawled over his lap.  
"This is completely erratic! I am fine!" I protested as my dad plopped in the driver's seat and punched the gas, speeding down the street. I groaned as they continued to ignore me. I really was fine, yeah my side hurt like Hell, but I would be okay and taking me to go see Carlisle was completely unneeded. We pulled up to the Cullens and I assumed that no one had called Carlisle, because they all came out to inspect who was coming. This was the first time I saw them since I almost fought Rosalie. I groaned. Jake picked me up and we started making our way to the door. Everyone gasped when they saw me and Emmett was at my side in a minute.  
"What happened to her? What's wrong with her?" He demanded. Edward was there next.  
"What's wrong?!" His eyes widened and before I could say I was fine Carlisle was in front of Jacob taking me out of his arms. And walking through the door.  
"Carlisle, I can walk." I groaned as I winced at the smell surrounding me. He chuckled and took me to a room I had never been in before.  
"What is wrong with her?" He asked Jake and Charlie, who had tagged along up stairs. I noticed how Charlie looked a little flustered, probably because he knew that the Cullens where vampires now, and it didn't go unnoticed by me that Carlisle was eyeing him questioningly.  
"I think one of her ribs is broken." Jake replied. Carlisle nodded and looked down at me. "Okay Bella, I need to do an x-ray, to be sure. Is that okay with you?" He asked politely. I nodded and he sat me on a silver table with pillows to prop my head up on. Jake, dad, and Seth were up here too. Jake and my dad both had their arms crossed tight across their chest and had their eyebrows moved together. I giggled and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I giggled again.  
"You guys look exactly the same." I smiled as they looked at each other and realized I was right, and smiled. Then I had a sharp pain in my side. I winced and Carlisle immediately got to work. As he worked, I heard everyone down stairs talking.  
"I wonder why Bella has a broken rib, I hope she is okay." I heard Esme's small voice muse.  
"I swear if that dog is to blame." Edward half mused half growled. Jake would _never_ hurt me. Jake and I both let out a small growl at the same time. I looked at him and we starred at each other for a second, before we we burst out laughing.  
"Are they _laughing_?" Rosalie voice came, I had to hold back a growl just at the sound of her foul voice.  
"I really wish I could get a read on them, I can't read Bella, and all Jacob is thinking of is worrying for Bella's well being. Charlie and the other one's too." Edward mused.  
"Why do you think Charlie is here anyway?" Alice mused.  
"I was thinking the same." Emmett said. I decided to tune them out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well Bella, you have two broken ribs." Carlisle diagnosed. I nodded, I had known that I had had some kind of injury, but I really could stick it out. I nodded and he continued, with a wary glance at Charlie, and lowered his voice so Charlie wouldn't hear.  
"Your healing at a remarkable rate, but you still need time to rest. Normally someone with a broken rib, would be put on bed rest for a sum of about 8 weeks, let alone two, you my dear will only need to take it easy for a couple of days. I do think that you can walk as I am bandaging you, but you will need to take it extremely easy, and you may _not_ phase, until you are completely healed, we can't risk you re breaking the bones." He said sternly. I nodded but sighed. I knew what was going to happen when we left, everyone was going to treat me differently, and try to still my independence. And I for one was not letting them take it without a fight. Carlisle tapped the last banged to my side and re lowered my shirt.  
"All done Bella." He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but return it. I could never see Carlisle as anything less than a well intentioned person, that craved to help.  
"Thank you Carlisle, really." Jake said beside me. Carlisle looked to him and smiled the same smile that he had given me and I knew it was genuine.  
"You all are always welcome Jacob." He said and I smiled. Jake looked down at me and brought his lips down to mine, sweet and gently before he lifted me into his arms bridal style. I groaned, annoyed and everyone else just laughed at my expense. Jake strolled down the stairs and placed me on the couch,as Carlisle went to get me pain meds and Edward and Emmett stopped pacing. I sat up and Emmett came and pushed me back onto the couch worry lit his face. I heard Jake growl from behind me as Emmett touched me.  
"You have two broken ribs, you need to lay down." He said sternly but sadly. I giggled.  
"Emmett, I am a werewolf, I'll be okay in a couple of days, no actually, I'm fine now. Sitting up won't do anything to me but make me more comfortable." I assured him. He jumped up, like he had just had an epiphany.  
"Oh my gosh Bella! I totally forgot to hound you for not telling me your a werewolf!" He hollered. I sighed and giggled again.  
"Your suppose to be my little sis and you didn't even tell me you turn into a huge dog!" He ranted while I was laughing harder, with many joined snickers. "I mean come on! That's just cruel!" He finished, putting his hands on his hips, which only made me laugh harder. Jake sighed and made his way to sit next to me on the couch and then he wrapped me in his arms. And Charlie also came over to sit next to me, while taking my hand and I could see everyone stiffen. Emmett's face suddenly stiffened and I heard Edward growl from a little ways behind Emmett.  
"Ummm... I was just-" Emmett started, but Charlie cut him off.  
"I know what my daughter is." He said defensively, Everyone gasped.  
"Charlie was attacked by a newborn a while back, he knows everything." I filled them in, but I couldn't help the disgust that crept into my voice.  
"I just wish I was a wolf back then so I could tear his sorry ass limb from limb." I growled. Again they all gasped and their eyes widened. Charlie just held me a little closer. Carlisle came back in with a tiny white paper bag, which I assumed had my pain pills in it. I stood and winced but leaned into Jake for support, I had stood too fast.  
"Well, we should probably get go-" I was interrupted by Alice.  
"Bella, what happened to you? I mean why do you have two broken ribs?" She asked reluctantly, as if if she asked a war would break out. I sighed and leaned into Jake, who's grip tightened around me.  
"I guess I should probably start from the beginning hun?" I said. Everyone nodded but Edward in the corner, I sighed and remained standing as I told them everything. I looked up and everyone was gaping, even Edward, hun, I was sure that he had herd it through Jake's thoughts.  
"You destroyed two fully grown rage induced vampires...single handedly?" Jasper looked dumb found. I nodded. "Who were highly skilled and stronger than normal?" He continued as I nodded. " Wow." He looked down. I snorted and everyone looked at me like I had an extra head.  
"It wasn't that hard to take out the girl, she was strong and skilled and all, but it was almost nothing tearing that little leech bitch, apart, on the other hand, the male one, I'm just sorry I didn't know he broke my ribs, I would have made him suffer more." I spat. Jake, Seth and Dad, were almost doubled over laughing, but I could see in all their eyes that they too wished they could make him suffer also. As for the cullens, they all stared at me with wide mouths and eyes. I suppressed a giggle.  
"Bad ass bella! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Emmett boomed. We all laughed.  
"Alright guys, we really should be getting going, I over heard Seth calling the guys and they're probably worried." I said truthfully. They nodded and smiled and said bye. We then walked out but when I winced, Jake took no time at all to pick me up into his arms and bring his lips to mine. I eagerly pushed my lips to his. I was completely lost in the softness. We didn't even attempt to move as our lips moved together in synch. I sucked in all his lusciousness and bathed in his warmth.I don't think I could ever get tired of kissing this wonderful man. I was in such a trance I hadn't even noticed that we had been kissing for some time. Someone cleared their throat and I looked up at a very pissed dad and brother with arms crossed tapping their foot.  
"Now tell me, what on _earth_ did I do to be punished into seeing my sister's face being devoured?" Seth demanded angrily. I suppressed a giggle, knowing that he was serious. My dad just glared at Jake. I blushed.  
"Sorry." I smiled timidly and reached my arms out for Seth. He smiled and came to me and lifted me from Jakes arms and snuggled me to his chest.  
"It's okay Bells, I'm not made at _you_, it's not your fault, it's _Jake's_." He sent Jake a death glare. I giggled as Jake rolled his eyes.  
"Okay Seth, heres my stop." I said as we walked up to my dad's cruiser. He smiled and sat me on my feet with a kiss to the cheek. Jake walked up to help me into the car and slid in behind me. I snuggled into his chest. Dad had already started the car and was now pulling us out of the drive way. Seth gave Jake a sharp look.  
"Note, that this is the back seat of a car, _not_ a kissing booth." He said. Jake and I both laughed and snuggled even closer. We had been on the road for about ten minuets when Seth's phone rang. I could hear the whole conversation.  
"Yeah?" Seth said into the phone.  
"Yo Seth man! We're at Bella's, where's my girl!" Embry said while I rolled my eyes.  
"What did doctor fang say!?" Someone said in the background, I think Jared as the chaos broke out.  
_ Is she gonna live?!_  
_ Is she in a wheelchair?!_  
_ Can she see out of her left eye?!_ Left eye? Ha Ha. Silence. I heard a smacking noise.  
What?! I heard that if your liver is damaged, you go blind in your left eye! I wanted to know! It was Quil, I let the laugh that I had been holding out. I was practically hyperventilating.  
Is that Bella! They all yelled at the same time as we pulled up in to the drive way. Seth sighed.  
"We're here." Seth barley got it out before the guys were pouring from my house. How did they even get in there? Oh yeah, mind link, they know where the spare key is.  
"Bella!" I heard them scream and Seth jumped out the car. He puffed his chest out and spread his arms wide. Ushering the guys back like a security guard.  
"Come one guys, there's a couple of rules you need to know before Bella exists the vehicle." I laughed and Jake and dad chuckled too. Seth was big just like the other guys but he still was the smallest after Collin in Brady. Him bossing the guys around was still funny.  
"First, Bella is fine but does have injuries, you will _not_ pick her up. You will _not_ hug her too tightly. You will _not_ shove her. You know what, after you get your tiny hug, do _not_ touch her." We were all still laughing, and it only intensified when all of them nodded their heads seriously as if Seth was the Alpha himself. Speaking of Alpha I could now see Sam and Emily standing in the door way laughing in the darkness. Jake quickly but gently helped me out the car. I got a hug and cheek kiss from the whole pack, even Embry behaved. I waked in the living room and now everyone was looking at me with sympathy in their eyes. Ugh I knew this would happen.  
"Look, stop looking at me like I will break any second, 'cause I'm not. I am fine. Yes, I have two broken ribs from when the guy kicked me, but I'm fine. Carlisle said I can walk, and I only need to take it easy for a few days without phasing so they heal right. So do _not_ look at me sympathetically, because there is nothing wrong with me. Again, I am fine and I can do things on my own, if I do not ask you to do something, do _not_ offer. I am not handicap." I stated firmly as I leaned into Jake's side. Everyone nodded and few wore proud expressions. Quil stepped forward.  
"Yes ma'am!" Quil saluted. Everyone chuckled at his child-like antics.  
"Thank you Quil, but I have an idea!" I announced as everyone looked at me curiously. Jake grinned.  
"Does it involve kicking Quil out? Cause if it does, I'm in." He said surely. I tried to muffle the laughs that threatened to pour out as Quil crossed his arms across his chest and pouted.  
"That was hurtful bro." He pouted. I couldn't hold it back any longer, the laughs escaped my mouth and my hand flew to my mouth as they did. I tried to muffle them while everyone else was laughing but it seemed like their laughs were fueling me. Quil looked at me with a hurt expression.  
"It hurts the worst coming from you Bells." He continued to pout. I stopped laughing and squirmed from Jacob's arms. I walked over to Quil and reached up to peck him on the cheek. I then brought my arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He quickly hugged me back as I leaned into him.  
"Your one of my best friends Quil, I will never put you out." I said reassuringly. And in truth, he really was one of my best friends. The whole pack was tight knit, but Quil was one of my absolute best friends. On such a high level, that he could compare to Jake when I didn't have romantic feelings for him. Quil sighed and pulled away, just to tuck my shoulder under his arm and glare at Jake.  
"_See_, Bella likes me." He bragged, while I chuckled. Jake waved a hand dismissively.  
"Sure, sure, keep believing that." He said nonchalantly teasing Quil. Quil just stuck his tongue out. Leah decided that she had, had enough of their teasing and spoke up.  
"So Bella, what's your idea?" She got back to the subject. I smiled.  
"Well...  
**A/N: Hahahahahahaah! Please my lovely readers, who I adore, please my darlings, grace me with your input on the chapter and review! Pretty please with a cherry on top! And don't forget on twitter= _ Team_Charlie__  
**


	14. Important

**A/N: A notice to all my followers. I have been awestruck by the nuber of reviews I'm getting, and not in a good way. I am sad to tell you that if there is not a rapid change in reviews, I'll stop writing for Newer Soul and focus on my other stories, which are having an acceptable rate in reviews. Again this is a proposal. It's up to you guys. Tell me what you think. :"(**


	15. Chapter 12

**A/N: Turns out way too many people deserve this story and I can't stop writing it because of those people. You all know who you are and I want to thank each and every one of you and let it be known that I am writing from now on for you. I see that this story does mean something to some people and who am I to take it away from them. So here you are my lovely's! I love you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't on Twilight, You all know that, it's nothing new.**

Turns out the guys and Leah really liked my 'Pack Sleep Over' Idea. Everyone in the pack were staying at my house tonight but Sam and Emily and my Dad. My dad had said he was going to spend the night with Sue sense he didn't want to be woken up by a bunch a 'loud werewolves'. So now there were blankets covering every inch of my living room. They were all over the floor, couch and the arm chair and every pillow in the house was scattered about. The coffee table and end tables had been moved to the far left corner. Paul was on the arm chair, stuffing his face with pizza. Seth, Jacob, and Quil were on the couch and the rest of the pack were sprawled across pillows and blankets on the floor. Leah and I walked back into the living room with giant bowls of popcorn and soda. Jake looked at me with a disapproving look and I rolled my eyes. I knew he didn't want to lift anything, but he knew I was serious about my warnings early. Plus I felt fine.I set them down on the coffee table and made my way to the couch. Jacob sat on the left end while Quil was on the right with Seth in the middle. I put my hands on my hips and looked at them. They all smirked. I just shrugged and went to sit on Jacob's lap while I sprawled out my legs across Seth and Quil. Embry shot up from his place on the floor, were he was set on brain storming for an idea of what to do and beamed.  
"Now I have an idea!" He exclaimed while he danced around the pillows and blankets. I laughed while everyone stopped talking, to look at Embry.  
"What?" Jared asked.  
"Let's play..."- Please don't say what I think your about to say- "Truth or Dare!" He finished excitedly. He said it.  
"Don't you think we're a bit old for truth or dare?" Jake said.  
"Maybe a little cliché ?" I added.  
"Yeah...but who cares!?" He said, not phased by our disagreement. I sighed in defeat, there was no arguing with Embry when he wanted something like this. "So.. are you guys in?" Embry asked now impatient.  
"I'm in!" Paul, Collin and Brady all said at the same time. I laughed at them and said why not. The rest of the gyus and Leah just shrugged.  
"Yay! Okay, okay... I'll go first! Quil! Truth or dare?" He asked with a malicious grin on his face. If I were Quil I would definitely pick truth. But of course being the same old Quil Alteara that we all know too well, he puffed his chest out and picked dare.  
"Yes! I dare you to...Oh I know! I dare you to call a friend from school and flirt." He said as if it was a big deal, I could do that, it wasn't that crazy.  
"That doesn't sound so bad." Quil looked relieved though. Embry shook his head.  
"No, no, no that is not all."- He smiled devilish- "Said person, must be male." He smirked and I just about died. I laughed up a storm with the rest of the pack.  
"Oh this is gonna be good! Here, I know call Jason!" Leah said while handing a sulking Quil her cell phone. He took it and hit dial.  
"I can so do this." Quil said straightening his shoulders and putting the phone speaker phone. The Jason guy answered thinking it was Leah.  
"Leah?" He said sounding confused. Quil smiled and batted his eyelashes.  
"No, Jason sweetie, this is not Leah." He said in a flirtatious voice that almost had me laughing. My hand flew up to my mouth in an attempt to stop my giggles.  
"Who is the then?" Jason asked.  
"Oh, you don't recognize my voice? It's Quil. Duh." He said in a smooth voice.  
"Quil? What the Hell?" He said.  
"So... I was wondering if you weren't still with that Lisa girl, that maybe you and-"  
"What the Hell?! Quil are you hitting on me!?" He shouted while I tucked my head into Jacob's neck. He was trying not to laugh too. Paul was the one that got us caught. He let out a booming laugh which worked like a chain reaction as everyone else including me burst out laughing. We laughed even harder when we heard the Jason guy talk.  
"This is a prank call isn't it? Hugh... I'm hanging up now Quil. Don't call me flirting again. _Ever_." And he hung up with every single one of us, even Quil doubled over laughing.  
"Okay...Ha, Ha. Bella truth or dare?" I froze. I was slightly scared to pick dare, but then again I knew that I had two broken ribs, so Jake wouldn't let me do anything drastic. So I tested my luck.  
"Dare." Everyone gasped and Leah laughed.  
"When are you guys gonna realize that Bella's grew a pair. Get used to it." Leah said rolling her eyes. I laughed with her for a minute then Quil told me my dare.

XXX

I ended up giving Jared a lap dance. Jacob ended up punching him for throwing a dollar. He also ended up dressing up in some of my most girliest clothes and running down the street and back, we all cracked up with that. We all suffered our dares and truths and eventually began to watch a movie. Then Jake unfortunately had to go on patrol. I got up and walked him to the door. We walked hand in hand and stopped in front of the door.  
"I'll miss you." I pouted as he grabbed me into a hug.  
"I'll miss you too. You just take it easy and I'll be here by time you wake up." He said as he leaned in to give me a small kiss. He pulled away and I leaned up to kiss him again. And again. And again.  
"Okay you too. Enough with this mooey stuff! We can all still hear you, you know." Collin complained. I laughed and pecked Jake on the lips one more time, as he turned to leave, giving me one last sad glance, he stepped out the door sighing. I walked into the living room to find that the guys had all made a square around one small space on the living room floor, covered in was in the middle and I realized that the guys had made a square around their sisters. I smiled and Leah and I curled up and watched the movie while in the middle of our brothers. As the movie progressed, my eyelids began to get extremely heavy. I blinked several times, trying to keep them up to no avail and soon I stop fighting and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
XXX  
I yawned as I woke up to the sound of a small click and laughing. My nose was immediately bombarded with smells of eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen and was immediately curious as to who would be in my kitchen cooking, but then I felt something move under me. I looked around myself and let out a tinny giggle. My head was laying on Quil's stomach, while my left arm was sprawled across Seth and my hand in Jared's hair. My right arm was being held onto by Brady and my left leg was being hugged by Collin, while my right thigh was being used as a pillow for Paul. Leah was actually all the way on top of Embry and Jared, laying across them like a cot. I heard a click again and looked up to see Jacob holding my camera and snapping pictures of us, with Sam tight at his side laughing.  
"Goof balls." I smiled as they chuckled.  
"Bells you should see how you guys look. It's hilarious. At least your not a human cot like Jared and Embry though." He laughed taking another picture. I could see the rest of the pack was starting to wake up.  
"Ha Ha." I said as I tried to maneuver, my way out of each hold I was in. Brady just groaned and snuggled closer into my side, never letting go of my arm and Collin, rolled over, taking my leg with him. And Paul didn't seem the least bit effected and moved where ever my leg went. Suddenly a large arm was across my chest and holding my face.  
"Ahhhh, Bella. I am glad to be of service, as I see you are using me as a human pillow." He said groggily while smiling down at me.  
"Well, thank you for the service Quil. Now how do I get these baboons off me?" I asked seriously, but Quil, Sam and Jacob just cracked up. Then in walked Charlie and he began to laugh too. Great. Was anybody gonna help me? Guess not.  
"Guys! Get of me!" I sighed frustrated. "It is okay when I am sleep, but now I can't move!" I huffed. Collin, and Paul both still clinging to my legs huffed. While Brady let go of my arm only to throw one of his arms over my middle and snuggled close under my arm, and rested his head on my shoulder, squeezing me gently like I was a giant teddy bear.  
"Shut up Bella. I'm trying to sleep." He mumbled, while I heard the pictures being taken. I sighed and looked up at the last person, who I knew would help me.  
"Help me Daddy." I begged. His expression softened, like it always did when I called him daddy. He sighed and pulled in a giant breath.  
"FOOD!" He yelled. All at once the guys were waking up and jumping to their feet. Jared and Embry dumped Leah on to the ground and then scurried for the kitchen, Me and Leah just laid there shocked. Then Leah huffed and sat up.  
"Animals." She muttered. I started to laugh so hard, my side was hurting, but I didn't care. Leah snickered.  
"Find that funny Swan?" She snickered as she too made her way to the kitchen. I looked up to my dad.  
"Thanks dad." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Any time kiddo." He replied. Jake walked over and helped me up , then slung his arm over my shoulder chuckling. We walked into the kitchen to find Sue and Emily serving up full plates too everyone.

XXXXXXXXX

We were all sat at the table laughing and finishing eating when there was a sudden banging at the front door. I looked at Charlie and he shrugged. Then I heard it. Jessica Stanley.  
"Bella I know your in there!" I heard her yell angrily. I heard as she huffed and stepped off the porch. I sighed annoyed and walked to the front door with the pack following close behind. When I opened the door Jessica had almost made it half way to her car. We walked out and she turned around to glare at me.  
"You clumsy, little sluty bitch!" She bellowed as she came bounding forward. I crossed my arms, this should be good. Leah made her way to my side and put her hands on her hips shooting Jessica a warning glare.  
"Watch it barbie." She sneered. Jessica snapped her head up to glare at Leah.  
"I wasn't talking to you! Shut up!" She screamed. Before I could, Jacob grabbed Leah's shacking body and pulled her back.  
"Hey, what do you want Jessica?" I asked angrily. She stepped to me and yelled in my face.  
"I'm here to tell you to stay away from Mike! He told me that we couldn't be together anymore because he's in love with _you_!" She heaved. I couldn't stop myself, I laughed. She was at my house because of her no good boyfriend? This was _so_ not what I need right now. This chick really needed a stress reliever.  
"I'm sorry you can't live up to your boyfriends expectations, but know that I don't want him, and never will. What you've got goin' on here, sounds like a personal problem to me, so get the fuck away from my house." I snarled.  
"You no good whore!" She screamed.  
She scrunched her face in anger and frustration and pulled back her hand to slap me. She was about an inch away from my face when I grabbed her hand and pushed it back. I pulled my fist back and let it go. My hand came flying forward and connected to her face within milliseconds. I didn't put all my force into it, just enough for it to hurt her. I pushed my fist through her face and she fell to the ground holding her jaw. She looked up at me incredulously then started crying.  
"Now listen closely, cause I'm only saying this once. I do _not_ care what kind of problems you and your boyfriend have. I. Do. _Not_. Want. Mike. Do _not_ come to my house and insult me or any of my family ever again, or I swear on everything that _you_ love, a punch to the jaw will be the least of your worries. Got it?" I spit. She nodded her head furiously. All the guys were starring at me gaping, while Leah was still seething. She pulled away from Jake to come and stand next to me.  
"Now get off her lawn!" She snarled. Jessica could not get up fast enough. She shot up and ran to her car wasting no time getting in and speeding away. I turned around to find every single member of the pack, Charlie, Sue and Emily starring unbelievingly at me with gaping mouths. Then Collin started cracking up. We all looked at him like he was crazy.  
"Did you see that girl? She was so scared! I bet she thought Bella was gonna beat the crap out of her! AHAHAHAH!" He laughed out. The rest of the guys started to laugh to and Leah patted me on the back.  
"Never thought you had it in you sis." She complimented. I looked at them shacking my head.  
"So, I kill two vampires, and win a fight with another one, and you all give me giant props, for punching Jessica Stanley in the face? You guys are crazy." I laughed. I seen Charlie shake his head. I looked over at him and smiled.  
"Dad, it was total self defense, she was gonna slap me." I pleaded my innocence. He shook his head and said yeah yeah. I giggled. Emily and Sue were laughing too.  
"I'm surprised, you didn't hit her sooner." Emily laughed. I laughed with her. Jake came over to me and hugged my body to his. He leaned down and kissed me briefly on the lips. I smiled up at him as he kissed me again.  
"I can't wait to marry you." He smiled. I smiled too.  
"Only 13 more days to bail." I teased. He laughed and shook his head. He then looked up and frowned.  
"You know, you're right." He said just before bolting through the yard to the trees. I growled and took off after him. I laughed as I tackled him to the dirt. He laughed with me and rolled over to encage me in his arms.  
"I didn't say I'd let you go willingly." I teased. He laughed and then reached his head up to kiss me.  
"Come on, let's get back before they think you've murdered me and send Charlie to arrest you." He teased. I smirked as he lifted me up and took my hand in his.  
"He'd find some way to twist it and make your fault." I teased back. He laughed and nodded.  
"Your probably right." He agreed and we walked out of the trees to my house. I didn't even get all the way through the door before Emily was screaming at me.  
"Bella! Hurry up! We have an appointment at Lucia's Bridal at 1:00 o'clock. Your moms plane should be landing any second and she's meeting us at the shop. It's 11:57, get a move on." She ordered as she shoved me up the stairs. I giggled.  
"Okay, Okay." I said as I went to room to gather my things. I looked around my room and sighed. It was filled with boxes and things were taking down, making it look less lived in. I had thirteen more days in this room. I sighed again and walked over to my closet and looked through my clothes. I wanted to wear something nice, for the before picture we would more than likely have to take, yet I wanted something I could slip on and off in the process of trying on dresses. I ended up picking some tan jeggings and a white flare tope with some tan flats. I then went to my door and yelled out.

"Leah! Your welcome to any of my clothes!" I shouted.

" Good cause I was gonna get some anyway!" She shouted back. I laughed and made my way back in my room. I laid my outfit out on my bed and grabbed my toiletries bag and made my way to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and washed my hair, then brushed my teeth. I slipped a towel on and made my way to my bed room. After I dried off, I slipped on some white lace underwear and a matching bra, while I ran a towel through my wet curly hair. I decided it would take too long to blow dry it so I ran a brush through it and pulled it into a low pony tail, then clipped it up and my wet ringlets fell from the clip. I turned around to start getting dressed but halted when I saw a gorgeous, tanned, muscled man laying on my bed. He smiled and I smiled back.  
"When did you get in here?" I asked. He smiled.  
"Unfortunately right after you got done snapping your bra." He smirked.  
"Darn, just a few seconds too late hun?" I teased.  
"Your teasing, like I didn't really think that when I was sneaking in here." He said seriously. I burst out laughing, in the process, falling on the bed next to him. He joined in in on my laughing and pulled me to his side.  
"How did you even sneak in here without me hearing?" I asked. He shrugged.  
"You weren't paying attention." He smiled. I chuckled.  
"We-" I was cut off by the sounds of huge feet stomping up the stairs. Followed by a loud banging on my door.  
"Bella! Are you decent?" He ordered. It was Seth. I sighed.  
"No." I said nonchalantly. Instead of staying out like I thought he would he came barging in with his eyes covered.  
"My point exactly." He said as he sniffed the air. He made his way blindly to my bed and fumbled around until he found Jake's arm. He pulled it and Jake got pulled right off the bed. He took his hand away from his eyes and glared at Jake. "Your not married yet buddy." He scolded. I was rolling on my bed clutching my sides as Seth pulled Jake out of my room. I could hear all the pack laughing with me, while Sue, Emily and my dad asked them what was so funny. I laughed harder, until I had tears rolling down my cheeks. I breathed in and out until I could breath normally again and then jumped up. I slid my clothes and shoes on and grabbed my wallet and phone and slid those into my back pockets. I smiled making my way down the stairs. As soon as my feet hit the bottom stair Sue, Leah and Emily were dragging me out the door. I looked over my shoulder to see Jake grinning at me. I smiled back.  
"Oh would you stop making faces at lover boy and get in the car?" Leah rolled her eye. I chuckled and slid into Sue's car and we were off. I smiled as I thought of seeing my mom, I had missed her.

**A/N: And there you are! Now Review! :)- Asha**


	16. eppie

**A/N: I know how long it's been but I really didn't have any inspiration for this story, so I made and eppie. I'm not sure if there will be a sequel. So here it is review and tell me what you think. **

_*THREE YEARS LATER*_

I snuggled into Jake's arms as he pressed his soft lips to my forehead.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear playing with my wedding ring band, twisting it in his fingers on my finger. I smiled and looked up at his beautiful tanned face that I loved so much. Three years of marriage and I still couldn't imagine my life without him. I had a feeling an eternity with him wouldn't make my feelings waver. Jake has given me everything that I've asked for and more. Things I never knew I wanted. Things I never dreamed of asking for.. My smiled faded as I looked into the eyes of the man of my dreams, and quickly turned to a an expression of complete awe. He leaned forward, his warm breath brushing against my lips as he stared into my eyes. For as long as I have known him, his eyes have always been the one factor of his body that has always weakened my knees, left me on a complete and utter trans. His large dark brown eyes that seem to seep into my soul every glance he glances, have always been one of my weakness'. I had had enough of our starring contest and moved the remaining distance to his soft lips. I moaned in satisfaction as soon as my lips rung home. No length of time would ever change the way my body reacted to Jake. I completely melted in his large warm arms that hadn't been _hot_ for over two years when we both stopped phasing.

"Ma!" The soul reason for us stopping called out. I giggled and pulled away to see little Ryan running right for the couch Jake and I sat on. When I found out I was pregnant with Ryan two days after Jake and I moved into our house (Which by the way is the most amazing home I have ever laid eyes on, with a homey, cabin feel to it). No one knew what would happen, because I phased though in my eyes it was obvious that I wouldn't chance my baby's life with the unknown so I did the only logical thing, I stopped phasing. I wouldn't risk my child's life for anything. Of course Jake always said he'd stop phasing once we started a family. I smiled at my little boy as he continued running his tiny run. He was just turning three next Tuesday. I loved him more than anything, except Jake, but I loved him a different way. I held my arms out as he ran into them and squealed as I lifted him through the air to sit on my lap.

"Looks like someone's up early from their nap Jake." I said. He chuckled as Ryan threw himself at Jake hugging him.

"Sup daddy!" He laughed. I laughed too. My boys were my reason for existence.

"Sup kid." Jake said hugging him back laughing. Ryan soon plopped back in my lap hugging me to him.

"Did you sleep well Ry?" I asked smoothing his thick black hair out. He defiantly got that from Jake. Actually Ryan was a spitting image of Jake. If it wasn't for his nose and large brown eyes that clearly came from me, I would think that he was a little Jacob clone. Jake loved the fact that he had a minny me. Quil even called him TJ, as in tinny Jake.

"Umm Humm, I had a dream." He said looking between his parents.

"Really? What was it about? Jake said placing his head in between my stomach and Lap where Ryan's legs were., he did this alot.

"Yup. And it was bout deez rweally bwig wolps." He said nodding.

"Wolves?" I asked smirking at his wording. He nodded.

"Yup mommy, dey were two"- He said holding up two fingers-"Brouwn ones and den uncle Em said dat duh wolps weren't gonna hurt me but to be carfuwl. So I touched one and it wicked me wits its tongue!" He sang. I smiled.

"That sounds like an awesome dream bud." Jake said pushing a hand through Ryan's hair.

"Yup! It was! Daddy, do you think duh wolps I saw were duh wolp people you and Grandpa tells me bout?" He asked. I smiled softly thinking of the face of pure awe and amazement that he wore when Billy, and Jake told him the legends. Jake smiled too looking up at me.

"Té Wousi Wirioqs yéuti. (The Wolf Warriors Indeed)" I said in native. Ryan knew it well, he sometimes through tantrums in it. He beamed, proud that he had dreamed of the wolf warriors he loved so much. He wouldn't allow me to buy him any stuffed animals that weren't wolves after he first heard the story of the pack.

The door bust open and in came none other than Embry and Quil. Ryan jumped and turned his head to see who had came bursting through.

"Yo! TJ!" Quil pumped grinning. Ryan grinned for all of two seconds until he jumped from my lap, spread his legs, raised his arms, scrunched his face together and opened his mouth as big as he could and let out a roar. Jake and I laughed as we stared at our roaring child. Quil stopped raising his hands up like he had a gun pointed at him or something.

"Oh! I didn't know I was supposed to be afraid. Cuz I'm not!" He smirked placing both hands on his hips like superman or something.

"Yeah Right! Ry don't believe him, he's shaking like a leaf on the inside!" Embry smirked. With his sudden boost of confidence he roared louder and charged at Quil who eyes widened and he suddenly high tailed it to the back door screaming like a little girl. I was laughing so hard it was starting to hurt and Jake was doubled over with his head in my lap laughing at them. Quil was spending way too much time with Claire. I didn't blame him though, she was his soul reason for existence and everything. He would do anything for her. Including stay seventeen for over fifteen years for her. Quil still phased so he could stay with Claire. He never looked at it like a punishment though, like many of the pack did. Really the only ones who still phased were Quil, Embry, Seth and Paul. Quil for obvious reasons, Embry because he had no imprint yet and he thought that Phasing was cool. Seth because he said he has nothing better to do. Paul because Rachel, Jake's sister and Paul's imprint, had no problem with it and he looked like he was at least 25 since he was eighteen when he phased. Collin and Brady both agreed that they wanted to age because being so young when they phased only made their thirteen year old body look fifteen and they wanted to continue growing so they stopped a year ago when they turned fifteen. Leah found her imprint, Cody and moved to California with him. They visit a lot though. Jared had just recently stopped about four months ago when he found out that his new wife Kim was pregnant. Sam had already decided that he wanted to stop phasing right after him and Emily got married and he announced he wanted to stop phasing so he could grow with Emily and start a family if they wanted. Which they did. They now have a one and a half years old daughter named Kailey Bella Uley. I was so honored to hear her middle name the day of her birth. Emily is my best friend and has been for quite some time. So it wouldn't be too surprising knowing that I was there for her every step of her pregnancy and the delivery. I was beyond ecstatic when she announced I'd be the god mother of Kailey too. Ryan loved Kailey like a sister. I know because one day Ryan asked me if he was Kailey's brother. I told him no and he almost cried, so I told him people can be like siblings that aren't really related like daddy and all his uncles.

Embry made his way over to the couch we were at laughing too. Jake wiped a tear away from his eye as he sat back up , just in time for Em to bed down and give me a hug.

"Hey Bells."He smiled as he gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey Em." I said as he moved to give Jake a man hug.

"Sup man." Jake said. Em flopped down beside me and sighed.

"So what have you love birds been up too, why'd you want everyone to come over today?" He asked. I smiled.

"Well, if I told you wouldn't that be defeating the purpose of surprise?" I said smirking, leaning into Jake as he wrapped an arm around me. Embry looked side ways at me and squinted his eyes at Jake, his eyes moving back and forth from me to Jake suspiciously. His eyes widened as recognition struck and he leaped off the couch grinning.

"I totally know!" He screamed just as the door opened revealing Jared and Kim.

"Oh my go-!" He began but I cut him off by standing and slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Embry Call! I don't know what you think but you just hold your little tongue just in case! Not a word! Do you understand?" I asked sternly. He smiled underneath my hands and nodded.

"Who's keeping secrets?" Jared said playfully. I smiled at them, it hadn't been that long since I saw them but it had been longer since I saw them all at the same time, I was practically jumping for them all to get here.

"No one." I said as I shot Embry one more warning glare and walked over to give Jared the closest one a hug.

"Hey Jared. Good to see you." I said as he hugged me back.

"You too Bells." He smiled as I moved over to Kim.

"Hey Bella!" She exclaimed as I hugged her.

"Hey kim, How you been, I see your finally starting to get that baby bump." I smiled as I looked down at the tiny bump in her shirt. She beamed at the mention of it and placed her hands lovingly over it smiling at it then me. I completely understood the gesture.

"Yeah, it's wonderful. You know... apart from this sick morning sickness." She stuck her tongue out as we made it to the kitchen where she sat at the breakfast bar and I checked on some of the food in the oven. Luckily I didn't have to cook enough for a army now that most of the guys weren't phasing anymore. But I did still have to cook a whole lot more than normal. I smiled while shaking my head. I turned around to lean on the bar.

"Yeah, I completely understand. It was horrible for me, it didn't even start when I was three months. Ugh! It started when I was two! Two!" I exclaimed as Kim laughed at me throwing my hands all in the air.

"I feel so bad for you! It's like in the morning, anything will set me off!" She sighed. "Oh but there are some good advantages to all this." She said with a dreamy look on her face. I laughed out loud and leaned forward.

"Oh yes! I know exactly what you're talking about!" I whisper yelled. At least the guys couldn't hear us as well as they used to, all but Em.

"The sex!" She whispered. I laughed and nodded.

"Is amazing!" I finished for her. We laughed together and I went to the fridge and pulled out the sweet tea. I poured us two glasses and grabbed the guys some drinks. I poked my head into the living room and saw the guys laughing about something. I threw the three their beers and received brief thank you's.

"So what's the big news Bells?" Kim asked still at the breakfast bar sipping her tea. I smiled and looked out the window to see Quil on the ground as Ryan landed on his stomach, with a body slam. Quil pretending to cringe. I smiled at them and turned back to Kim.

"You'll just have to wait." I sang moving my head to my beat, smirking. She laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, whatever Bells." She giggled. Our heads went to the door as we heard a deep voice being rung through the house.

"Knock Knock." Sam's voice floated. I flitted up, along with Kim and made it to the door. I had no room to move when I heard a little voice fill the room with it's squeal.

"Awntie bwa!" Kailey screamed out running with her tiny short legs as fast as she could to me. I smiled and squatted down, opening my arms to her. I smiled as her tiny body slammed softly into my body as we hugged. I smiled and picked her up.

"How ya been Kay?" I asked as her tiny fingers locked onto my hair that fell lose. She smiled widely at me.

"Good, how you?" She asked. We laughed, because if we hadn't heard her say that a million times, there was no way we would have been able to understand her baby talk.

"Been fine little girl." I smiled giving her an Eskimo kiss as she giggled.

"Hey Kayliey!" Kim said beside me. She grinned and bounced in my arms.

"Kimmy!" She squealed. I laughed and handed the excited little girl over to Kim. I walked straight over to Emily next. Okay, more like ran. We slammed into each other like we hadn't seen each other in years. I faintly heard Sam and Jake laughing at our outrageous behavior, that happened everytime we saw each other, as Jake came to greet everybody. I paid no attention to them though.

"Oh Bella! Have you-" She began.

"I haven't told anyone so hush your big mouth!" I teased smiling. She laughed and I felt a tugging on my pants leg.

"RyRy?" Kay asked. I smiled at her and was just about to tell her he was playing outside when Quil came bounding around the corner with a squirming Ryan thrown over his shoulder.

"Found him." I pointed to them for Kailey. She smiled and waved at Ryan.

"RyRy!" She waved. Ryan smiled at her.

"Sup Kaykay!" Then he went back to banging on Quil's back who grabbed his feet and held him upside down.

"Ma!" He screamed laughing. I rushed over to him and grabbed his little body up.

"Leave my son alone Quil." I teased walking away. I knew Ryan too well to doubt that the laughs that surrounded us were due to him sticking his tongue out at Quil. I laughed and set him down so he could say hi to everyone. I made my way back over to Sam and engulfed him in a big hug.

"You know Sam, you're M.I.A way too much now-a-days." I teased. He smiled at me.

"Well, you know with the shop and everything." He tilted his head with a smirk. I threw my hands up smiling.

"It's always the shop!" I exclaimed turning around. We all laughed. Sam and Jake had opened a mechanics shop a while back called the wolves lounge. We had all had a crack up on it because that is exactly what it was. All the guys worked there, and it soon became the most trusted shop in Forks and La Push put together. They had so many customers they no longer allowed walk ins. All appointments. It was a miracle I could get them all over here at the same time, I mean they did have a few other employees that could hold things down. Though Jake with the help of my dad was a now trusted and respected officer of the law. To say Charlie was excited when Jake told him what he had in plan, would be an extreme understatement. Jake came to my side and wrapped me in both his arms looking down at me. I smiled up at him as he pressed a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled again and took his hand and dragged him out the back door, calling for everyone else to come. We had a giant patio in the back yard, that I had the guys make only about six months ago and when it was done, I just _had_ to go buy my dream patio set. It was always put to use that's for sure.

Money had never been a big concern to me, but it was nice to know that Jake and I would be set for quite sometime thanks to my aunt betty, I never knew I had. Apparently she was this insanely rich Swan who's only family was my dad and me. My dad said he knew her and had loved her, but never knew she was rich until a lawyer came by to Charlie's.

**_flashback_**

_I pulled into my dads house in my truck and got out as slowly as possible. Ugh! I swear the worst thing about being pregnant is how damn big you get. And I'm only going to get bigger! I'm only six months! Damn Jacob Black! I could castrate him for this! I was in one of my moods and ask me if I gave a damn! I stomped up the steps of my dad house and sighed. He had said that some lawyer guy was there to speak specifically to him and I and it was mandatory that I be here. What ever this was, it would not do any good for me to walk into whatever this was with the attitude I had. I breathed in and out and the mood had gone just as quick as it had come and I was suddenly super excited to see my dad. My moods were giving me whiplash but I was starting to get used to them and flow with them. Jake wasn't handling them as well. I mentally giggled at the memory of him collapsing on the couch after I jumped him and then started crying. I opened the door and walked into the kitchen after yelling to my dad that it was me. I walked into the kitchen and was greeted with a hug from my dad. He then moved his hands to my bulging stomach and smiled at me then my belly. _

_"Hey little guy, grandpa here. You be good for your mother and stop with the kicking like you're in the cage. Hun son?" He asked. We laughed, and I noticed another guy in a black suit sitting at the kitchen table as he let out a laugh of his own. I smiled at him and he stood up, walking over to me and sticking his hand out for me to shake. I shook it and he introduced himself as Jason Whittiker. He sat down as me and dad followed suit, while congratulating me on the baby. I thanked him and that's when it got serious. He went on to explain he was from a law firm, and started talking to us about a woman named Betty Swan. Dad seemed to know her, and said he knew that she had died. Oh! That's right, he went to some lady named "Aunt Betty"'s funeral a couple of weeks ago. He had told me. _

_"Well Mr. Swan. Believe it or not besides her desist son, you and your daughter here are the only family she has left." I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows as he began talking some kind of lawyer talk. "Basically, what this means is you two are the inheritances for . You are entitled to everything she's left behind." He finished. My eyes widened a little. _

_"Wow, I kinda feel bad taking any of what she has to give. I never really knew her, but when I was a baby. Dad maybe you should take it all, you knew her." I said. Dad began to protest but Jason began to shake his head. _

_"In the will it specifically states that the money and possessions be divided evenly between all that apply." He said. _

_"Yeah Bells. I know that you and Jake are doing good, what with you at the library and Jake at the shop, and training but whatever it is, it could help you with little Jake in there." He smiled pointing at my belly. I smiled. He was right. _

_"Okay whatever. I have to get going though, Jake will be home soon from work." I said making an attempt to get up._

_"Oh, but you haven't even heard what you'll be getting." Jason said concern layering his voice. I sighed and sat down looking at him expectantly. He smiled and cleared his throat, picking a piece of paper out of his file folder. He began to read. _

_"To Mr. Charles P. Swan, and Mrs. Isabella M. Black, The intended amount of inheritance, being set at and even 15 million dollars." He announced. I stared at him like he had gone mad. "Each." He smirked. I looked slowly over to dad to see he had the exact same expression as me on. _

_"Fift- Mill- loads of m- baby- oh shit-" He murmured before he dropped out of his seat. _

**_end_**

Ryan came running up to me and I grabbed him up in my arms, continuing my walk to the back yard. Of course I gave a lot of money to La Push community and some other foundations I felt strongly about. I also helped the pack out with whatever they needed. Though because of their modesty, none of them said they needed anything, but Quil. Who of course asked for 75% of everything I got. So I decided that I was going to decide what they needed _for_ them. I ended up sending Sam and Emily on a honey moon, help Kim and Jared pay their mortgage off, got Embry his own place stocked with everything he would need in it. It was a surprise because I knew if he knew what I had been doing, he would have put an immediate stop to it. So when he did see it and fell in love with it and I told him it was his, he immediately said he wouldn't take it. Of course that's when I pushed the "I already spent the money, no return. If you don't take it, it will go to waste." card. It took a whole week but I finally guilted him into it. I got Quil that car he was always talking about, I couldn't tell you what the name of it was to save my life but it was pretty flashy. He raved about it for a whole month. Claire was easy, I gave Stacy, her mom a $1,000 gift card to Toys R Us. Again we had a case of the refusal, but as always I guilt them into taking it. The only thing I could get by Paul was sneaking the truck he had wanted for about a year into his garage. He was hesitant to take it but still easier to persuade than the others. I couldn't really do anything for my mom, with Phil making the big bucks in florida, she really didn't need anything, but I did pay for my dad and Sue's wedding, along with a surprise honeymoon. They were the hardest to get to agree, but when I started crying one day, in actual tears, about how I would feel horrible no matter what anybody said if they didn't let me do it, they quickly agreed as I was starting to heave. I was half way across the back yard, when I heard the doorbell go off. I turned to get it but Jake stopped me. He brought me and Ryan closer to him.

"I got it." He said softly kissing my lips and ruffling Ryan's thick black hair. I smiled andwent over to a patio table where everyone was and sat at, with Ry on my lap. I was talking to Emily when I heard Ry let out a loud "G-pa!" I turned my head to see Charlie rounding the corner with Sue at his side and Billy in tow.

"Grandpa!" He said waving his tiny hand. "Hey G-ma!" He yelled hopping out my lap to go jump into Billy's arms. He then hugged Sue who just couldn't wait to get her hug, and finally Charlie. Ry called dad G-pa, Sue, G-ma, Billy, Grandpa and my mom, Grandma. Don't know why, it's just how the kid separates them. Charlie picked him up with a huff and a "Hey sport. How ya been Ry?" I smiled at them and got up to hug all three of them.

I hugged my dad last, and nuzzled in to him, even though I had just seen him two days ago. I'm not ashamed to say that more so, as the years went by I progressively became the worlds biggest daddy's girl.

"I missed you." I said hugging him close as he did the same.

"Missed you too princess."

"You know, you are the worlds biggest daddy's girl Bells." I heard a gruff voice say. I turned and saw Paul standing there with his arms crossed. I smiled huge and practically tackled him.

"Sup Paul!" I bellowed laughing along with him.

"Sup girl!"

"Hey! Miss, hands off my man!" Rachel said besides him laughing at the end. Even though I was really excited to see her I put my hands on my hips and stared at her.

"Oh really? Says who?" I smirked.

"Says me." She humph'd.

"I say he's mine." I said back.

"Well then sister, looks like there's only one solution." She smirked.

"And what's that?"

"Cut him down the middle of course." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I stifled a laugh and nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing. It's the only logical solution." I said. We laughed and I hugged Rach tight.

I pulled away smiling at her as I picked Ryan up upon demand.

"And you Mr., have gotten way too big, in such a short time. What is your mother feeding you?" She smirked at Ry, taking him from my arms. He smiled and puffed his little chest out.

"Nuting Aunt Rach, I jus being a big boy." He said proudly. I smiled fondly at him. Jake came to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"That's everyone." He said kissing my cheek. I smiled. It was time. The only ones that wasn't here was Seth, Collin and Brady. They were in school and they already knew because I told them, knowing they would be in school when I announced it, they would be coming soon. I smiled and walked over to the table. I looked back just in time to see Ry trying to sneak a cup cake. I smirked/ scowled.

"Ryan Jacob Black, I said after dinner." I said sternly. He turned slowly to look at me and had the decency to hide his disappointment at not getting the cupcake with a bashful look.

"Sorwy mommy. Dey just looked too gud." He batted his lashes. He was good. I was practically the only one that could resist his puppy dog eyes, and even then, it was extremely hard to manage, but I kept a straight face.

"Umm, humm. Go sit with you god mama. And stay away from the deserts until after dinner. Understand?" I asked sternly. He pouted and nodded. I raised an eyebrow, he knew I never allowed him to nod when I asked him something.

"Yes Mommy." He sighed and walked towards Emily mumbling about just wanting a tiny bite. Which caused everyone that heard him, including me, to chuckle. I sighed and turned into Jake's arms. smiling at him. I leant up and kissed his lips. I loved him so much.

"Okay so we have two announcements for you all today, and then we can eat." I said smiling at my family.

"Come on! Get on with it! The anxiety is killing me!" Quil said. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jake, taking a step away from him smirking.

"I am proud to announce that we all are looking at the new undersheriff of Forks Police Department!" I said proudly motioning to Jake with my arms like showing off a new car. Everyone smiled and clapped.

"Wow Jake, congrats man." Sam said, coming to hug him first. I smiled fondly at my husband as everyone took there turns congradulating him. I was so proud of him. Last came Embry.

"Geez, it's gonna be weird with you and Charlie around, you know, Chief and Jr. Chief." Embry joked. I chuckled along with Jake. Embry made back to his seat.

"Well there's another one. My favorite one actually, and that's saying a lot since I've been working for undersheriff for the longest." Jake chuckled and everyone else did too, we all knew that Jake worked hard for his position.

"Well what is it?" Kim asked excited.

"I know!" Embry yelled standing up, causing everyone to look at him. I glared playfully at him.

"Call. Sit." I said. He gulped and sat back down. Everyone laughed at him, he was such a character. I then turned into Jake looking up at him seeing if he was ready to tell them and he smiled at me. His hand moved to my stomach and he lifted my loose shirt, revealing my already noticeable baby bump.

"There's gonna be an extension to the family." He said proudly. I smiled too, more like beamed.

"I'm pregnant." I finished. And the cheers erupted. I was hugged and kissed, and congratulated, Jake too, dad looked close to tears when he came to give me and Jake a hug. Sue really _did_ cry. When Ryan finally made it through all the people he came running up to me, but didn't stick his hands up for me to hold him, he just motioned for me to kneel down. I sat down on the grass and he moved to lift my shirt up again like Jake had done. He put his tiny hands there and looked at me questioningly.

"I'm gonna have a brudder?" He asked tilting his head. I smiled at him and placed my hands over his small ones.

"Or a sister. Ry we won't treat you any different. Me and daddy will always love you just as much as now. You'll just have someone to play with." I smiled at him and he smiled a little.

"What bout Kay? I can't pway wit her when baby come?" He asked. I chuckled.

"No, you can still play with Kay, you'll just have someone else to play with too." I said. He smiled and leaned forward, causing me to lean back, to place his ear on my stomach. I heard the others laugh and I too giggled.

"I can't hear." He said looking up at me. I smiled.

"Nope, not unless you've got super, supernatural, hearing bud." I smirked. He smiled and rubbed the baby bump again, then looked up at me smiling.

"I think I like duh baby." He smiled. I beamed and picked him up to my lap, hugging him close and kissing his little face. With him there in my arms, I knew everything would be okay.

**sequal? idk... REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
